


Finale

by reylotrash711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Inspired by Back to the Future, Journey, Leia's gold bikini, Prequel Era, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Time Travel, death of children, younglings die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: When The Supreme Leader dabbles with time travel, the young Jedi is pulled along with him on an adventure through the history of the galaxy. From accidental meddling to catastrophic disasters. Making friends and foes along the way, to discovering the truth of their pasts, Rey and Ben are in for an adventure setting history straight and getting back to the future.





	1. Forget

**Author's Note:**

> The final Reylo Fanfiction I will write before The Rise of Skywalker, including all of the ideas I have had over the last 4 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final Reylo Fanfiction I will write before The Rise of Skywalker, including all of the ideas I have had over the last 4 years.

It was a sunny day when it happened. A beautiful, bright day. The trees were a perfect shade of green, the sky a light blue and the wind calm and peaceful. The sun shone down on the planet’s inhabitants, giving life to the plants and flowers. Life surrounded them, various creatures all beautiful in their own way. 

But deep beneath the ground in the hidden resistance base, a cloak of darkness had formed around the occupants leaving the mood amongst the soldiers solemn and cold. The news was announced early morning, but Rey had felt it in the night. 

She had felt the General become one with the force. It had been painless, peaceful even. Leia Organa had been willing when death greeted her as she slept. Her spirit had joined her brother’s and husband’s in the realm of the force. The time had come, and Leia Organa was brave, strong and a beacon of hope until the end.

The beacon remained shining, inspiring the soldiers to work and fight harder to defeat the evil that controlled the galaxy. 

Rey wanted no part of it.

She spent most of her time on the falcon, elbow deep in grease trying to take her mind off everything. She would fix everything the falcon had to offer, making occasional trips to neighboring planets to find various tools and parts with only Chewbacca constantly reminding her to eat and the porgs to keep her company. 

Unkar Plutt and the previous owners of the falcon had made several not so good alterations over the years and Rey took it upon herself to fix the various faults. Part of her did it for Han, the other for Chewie. 

After the loss of Leia, Chewbacca had become quieter, keeping to himself more often. Rey would sometimes find him in the company of C3-PO and R2-D2, recalling the “good ol’ days.” She knew droids weren’t the best things to talk to him, but she didn’t say anything, instead she kept her distance, allowing him to grieve.

Finn, Rose and Poe would occasionally come and find her in an attempt to tear her away from her work to rest. But the young Jedi would refuse their help, insisting she needed time alone. Little did they know, Rey spent every waking hour keeping away a certain Supreme Leader. When she slept the man would appear in her dreams, refusing to leave until she woke the next morning.

She could feel him within her, his presence refusing to leave as she desperately tried in vain to keep him at bay. He surrounded her morning, noon and night, refusing to leave. So she did the only thing she could do, ignore him, spending all her energy on restoring the falcon to its former glory.

But one day she saw him, exactly 6 months since Crait. It had shocked her at first, him suddenly appearing across the room. He was kneeling, his head in his hands. He was crying. Rey’s heart ached as she watched him, unsure of what to do. 

She took a slow step towards him but stopped when he spoke, “Mother, I know you can never forgive me. But I will make this right, I promise.” he took a slow, shuddering breath and Rey briefly wondered if he had noticed her, “I will bring you and Father back, I never wanted to lose you.” Rey was shocked to see him like this, he was so exposed. Ben always had his guard up, it would be a weakness were he to show any emotion as Supreme Leader. But the man in front of Rey was not the Supreme Leader, she was looking at the broken Ben Solo. 

“Ben.” She whispered. He immediately jumped to his feet, startled by her sudden presence. 

“Leave.” he said, refusing to turn and face her. 

“We both know I can’t.” She said quietly. Ben let out a tired sigh before turning to face her. Rey couldn’t ignore his red and swollen eyes, the rouge tears that ran down his cheeks. Part of her wanted to step forward and wipe them away, to comfort him. But she resisted, instead remaining firmly planted in place. 

They remained silent, both unsure of what to say. The silence between them was tense, uncomfortable even. So Rey spoke, “I’m sorry.” 

Ben looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, his eyes met hers and he raised an eyebrow, “Why are you apologising?” Rey thought of everything she wanted to say in that moment, for leaving him on the Supremacy, for blocking him out, for not saving his mother despite knowing deep down it was out of her control. Instead she remained quiet, unsure of how to voice her thoughts to him. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, soon it will all be set right.” He said turning away from her, looking out of the window in his quarters aboard the Finaliser. Rey stepped forward and stood at his side, finding herself looking out the stars he was passing. “What do you mean?” She asked timidly, almost afraid to ask.

“Let’s just say that soon, you won’t have to worry about this force bond anymore.” He said simply. It felt like someone had slapped her across the face, he wanted to destroy their force bond? She should be happy. Happy that she no longer had to be connected to him. But why did it make her heart sink? 

“Ben what are you going to do?” She asked turning to him, panic running through her veins as she watched Ben stare out at the stars. There was pain in his eyes, dread, fear, it sent a shiver down her spine. “I said you don’t have to worry.” He said walking away from her.

“Ben Solo, get back here right now.” Rey exclaimed angrily. He was so frustrating sometimes. Ben turned and glared at her, “Just forget it Rey! You’re going to forget everything else anyway!” She knew the minute he spoke that he had accidentally let the words slip during his fit of rage. “Explain yourself Ben Solo.” She said glaring at him.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” 

And just like that. He was gone. 

* * *

That night she lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. Ben Solo plagued her mind. That afternoon had been the first time she had seen him since Crait, since she had walked away from him, destroying all the progress they had made in terms of their alliance. She knew how he felt, because she felt the same. The intense loneliness she felt despite being surrounded by people. The force inside her ached to be close to him. They were bound by fate, and it wasn’t easy to ignore. Maybe she needed Ben more than she was willing to admit. 

And yet, he wanted her to forget. Forget everything they had become. It felt like a stab in the chest, did he really despise her that much? What did he mean forget? He was planning something, and Rey was not going to wait to find out. 

Pulling back her resistance issued blanket she clambered out her bed and pulled on a jacket she had stolen from Rose. After slipping on her boots she picked up her newly fixed lightsaber and pulled her staff over her shoulder, just in case. 

The resistance had settled on a more permanent location for their growing rebellion. As they grew, the falcon was becoming a little too small for the soldiers of the fledgling rebellion. So one rainy afternoon they landed on Poe’s home planet of Yavin IV. After spending nearly two weeks renovating, the abandoned rebel alliance base was habitable. 

Rey’s room was on the top floor of the base, tucked away in a corner. She didn’t have a bunkmate. It didn’t bother her, she was never alone anyone. The last thing she needed was more company. It was small and had very furnishings. But she was safe, and it was hers. She often thought of the sleepless nights on Jakku, the fear of Unkar having enough of her and sending one of his goons to murder her in her sleep. It was a shame to leave a place she had found to be quite a pleasant place to live, but there were more pressing matters.

The night was dark as she stepped out of the base and towards where the Falcon was parked outside. As quietly as she could, she lowered the ramp and climbed on board, closing it behind her.

Placing her bags in the co-pilots seat she vowed she would return as soon as she found out what Ben was up to, she couldn’t keep the falcon away from Chewie. Despite the difficulties of flying without a copilot, Rey took off successfully, leaving the resistance base behind in search of the one person she could never escape from.


	2. A monster in her the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel him slipping away, her fingers were losing their hold on him. So she jumped.

The months since Crait had been painful, agonizing, to the point where he could bear it no longer. He had destroyed everything, his family, himself and worst of all, his relationship with Rey. She had been coldly refusing him, forcing him away from their bond since she had closed the falcon door on him. It made him loathe himself, the monster he had become. He wished he could change what he’d done, stop himself from making the mistakes that had shaped the monster that was Kylo Ren. 

Things only got worse when he felt his mother become one with the force. He fell into a state of depression, unable to function. He practically handed the role of Supreme Leader over to Hux. He knew Hux wanted him dead, it would have been wise to crush Hux before he had the time to plan the assassination. But Kylo hadn’t cared enough. After looking into the mind of his co-workers he learned the date of his planned assassination. What did it matter? There was nothing left in the galaxy that wanted him, that cared for him. 

And so he began to count down the days until his death, probably not a very healthy thing to be doing. He didn’t care, he was damned anyway, there was no saving him. 

But one sleepless night it dawned on him. Before he died he needed to do something, not so he could be forgiven but so he knew she would be safe. 

The Supreme Leader stood in the middle of the temple on Lothal. He had spent 6 months trying to find a way and now he had, a way to make everything right. He couldn’t save himself, but there was a chance he could save Rey, spare her all the pain she had encountered over the past few months. It was he who had inflicted that pain. If he was gone, she wouldn’t have to be Rey the Jedi, she could just be Rey again. 

Kylo swallowed nervously, his palms sweaty beneath his leather gloves, heart pounding against his chest, threatening to burst through. “Now is not the time to be a coward.” He muttered under his breath. 

After another shaky breath, he moved towards the wall where the wolves moved in sync, round and round. He stretched out his hand, slowly reaching forward. He paused, his palm so close to the edge. But his moment of hesitation cost him, that’s when he felt her.

He attempted to move his hand through, only finding that the force was binding him in place, restricting his movements. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his eyes fixated on the wall ahead. He couldn’t deal with this now. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” said the voice of the young Jedi as she approached him, her hold on him faltering. Kylo turned, his hand moving to the lightsaber clipped at his belt. “Rey walk away.” He said quietly, unclipping the saber.

Rey stood her ground, refusing to leave “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on, don’t even try lying to me Ben.”

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!” Kylo shouted, cutting her off as he ignited his lightsaber. Rey stumbled backward, her hand moving to her own lightsaber. “The spark of Ben Solo that remained was killed when YOU left me for dead.” He pointed his saber directly at her, “You ruined everything!”

His anger was building, all the pain he had felt over the last few months spilling out. 

“I ruined everything? You chose power over...over me.” She stumbled over her last words, looking down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with him. “I offered you everything!” He exclaimed, “And you ran back to that traitor.”

Rey slowly raised her lightsaber, preparing to fight. It was the only thing they could do well. “Ben, we could have done great things together, good things. We could have brought peace and justice to the galaxy.” She took a deep breath, “I know you Ben Solo, and I know the light surrounds you as the darkness surrounds me, you just need to let it in.”

Kylo clenched his fist, his grip on his saber tightening as he shot her an icy glare, his anger reaching boiling point.

“You presume to know everything about me! Ben Solo is dead!” Kylo spat as they began to circle each other.

“You’re wrong, you are Ben Solo, I know that much.” Said Rey, igniting her blue blade, “You can’t pretend anymore.” 

She was infuriating. If only he could make her understand. Kylo knew he didn’t have much longer. If he had to fight her to save her, so be it. Soon she wouldn’t remember a thing. 

His next words felt like venom as they left his lips, “You always see the good in people don’t you Rey? Even your parents, you lie to yourself even now, even now you know they never loved you.” Kylo felt guilty, he knew the words had hurt her.

Rey had tears in her eyes, “I thought you of all people would understand.” She raised her saber, “I was right in the forest, you are a monster.” Rey could feel her heart shatter. This wasn’t the Ben she knew on the Supremacy, this was Kylo Ren Supreme leader of the First Order. He was a monster who she knew she had a hand in creating. 

Kylo was caught by surprise when she ran forward, swinging her lightsaber at him. He only narrowly blocked her, the blue and crimson blades collided, illuminating the pairs’ pain-filled expressions.

Their sabers moved in a dance, one they were familiar with. They knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses, neither of them faltered or missed a step. Kylo knew time was running out, Rey was fighting harder with every passing moment, it wouldn’t be long before someone got hurt. 

So he made a choice, he moved backward until he could feel his foot moving closer to the wall. Their blades locked and Kylo took that moment to look into her eyes. His gaze softened as he allowed himself this moment of weakness, “I’m sorry Rey, for everything.” Rey’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Kylo took a final step back, moving through the portal. 

Rey watched as he disappeared, turning off her lightsaber she reached forward. Her fingers grazed his black tunic, she grabbed onto the hem, she refused to lose him. His apology had sounded so sincere, so genuine. This man had become a monster, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to let go.

She could feel him slipping away, her fingers were losing their hold on him. So she jumped. She leaped through the portal, leaving the temple and her reality behind. 

* * *

It was dark, very dark. Rey felt her self fly through the air, losing her grip on Kylo’s tunic. She screamed. She couldn’t tell if she was falling or flying, part of her wondered if she was still alive. 

She heard a distant shout, “REY!” 

Then she felt herself land. She slowly opened her eyes to see the black of Kylo’s tunic. She had landed on top of him. As soon as she came to her senses she quickly moved off him, annoyed by the butterflies in her stomach.

“Where are we?” Rey asked as she analyzed the strange surroundings. Kylo offered her his hand, she ignored it, getting to her feet. 

“The world between worlds.” Said Kylo, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. Rey turned to him, raising an eyebrow, “What?” She asked in confusion. 

Kylo put his head in his hands, this wasn’t meant to happen, she wasn’t meant to follow him. “It doesn’t matter, we need to get you back.” He said moving back to the portal they had come through. 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, “Why do you suddenly care? You were trying to kill me 30 seconds ago.” 

Kylo turned to her and for the first time that day, Rey could see the pain in them. “You know I would never do that.” He said quietly, turning back to the portal and stretching out his hand. It was solid, he smacked his hand against it a few times, letting out a huff of frustration. 

Rey stood tapping her foot against the ground expectantly, “Well?” 

Kylo threw his arms in the air in defeat, “Great, excellent in fact, we’re stuck here.” He said angrily as he turned to her, an icy glare in his eyes, “The portal has sealed, thanks for that.” He continued, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“How is this my fault?” Rey exclaimed, “You were the one who jumped through the portal!” 

Kylo moved away from the sealed portal, “But you followed me!” He shouted back.

“What did you expect me to do? Let you run away like a coward?” She shouted.

Kylo was visibly fuming as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt. He ignited it and watched as Rey refused to flinch or be intimidated by him, it only angered him further. “I wasn’t running away!” He shouted. Rey smirked, “Sure, whatever you say Supreme Leader.” She turned on her heel and began to walk away from him.

“Where are you going?!” Kylo asked, pointing his saber in her direction. 

“Wherever my feet take me.” Rey said over her shoulder as she walked through the darkness, passing various similar portals. 

“Rey get back here now!” He shouted. 

Rey turned, “I’m not staying here with you so you can kill me.” She said.

Kylo looked down at the saber and gave a tired sigh before retracting the blade and clipping it back to his belt. “Fine, no lightsabers.” He said as he walked towards her. 

They stood and looked at the multitude of portals ahead of them, “Right now what?” Rey asked.

Kylo eyed each of the portals and found, he had no idea how they were going to get out of this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah 2 chapters in 2 days, I'm proud of myself. Surely that deserves some kudos?
> 
> I wrote this chapter whilst listening to the TROS trailer music and I am NOT okay right now, does it make you guys hella emotional to?
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr:  
https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/


	3. A City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of him wanted to grab her by the shoulders and try and shake some sense into her, make her understand. The urge to just touch her was driving him mad. He couldn’t deny how their force connection pulsed whenever they came into contact. It reminded him of that cold night in the hut, when they had touched hands across countless star systems when they had reached out to each other, both desperate to fill the void of loneliness in their hearts.

Rey and Kylo’s temporary truce was quickly compromised as they wandered the endless dark paths. 

Kylo was furious, this wasn’t what was meant to happen, he felt like a complete idiot for getting Rey stuck here with him. He had a job to do, he couldn’t let her get in the way. Maybe it would be easier to just jump off the path and into the void. No, he couldn’t do that. Despite the fact he was engaged in a heated argument with her, at the end of the day he was here fo her. Trying to make things better. 

Part of him wanted to grab her by the shoulders and try and shake some sense into her, make her understand. The urge to just touch her was driving him mad. He couldn’t deny how their force connection pulsed whenever they came into contact. It reminded him of that cold night in the hut, when they had touched hands across countless star systems when they had reached out to each other, both desperate to fill the void of loneliness in their hearts. 

They continued to fill the endless void with their bickering, going in circles over who’s fault it was that they had landed themselves in their current position. 

“You shouldn’t have been in the temple!” Kylo argued.

“Well, you should learn to control your temper!” Rey countered.

Kylo let out a menacing chuckle that sent a shiver down Rey’s spine, “We could both do that sweetheart.” He said with a smirk.

Rey looked at him with pure disgust, “Don’t call me sweetheart.” 

“Anakin.” Called a feminine voice. They both fell silent, the sudden voice taking them by surprise.

The pair immediately turned in the direction of the voice. “What was that?” Rey asked. Kylo shrugged and they slowly walked in the direction of the voice.

The former name of Kylo’s grandfather echoed around them as they were drawn towards one of the portals. 

“When will you return?” The voice was loud and clear as they stopped in front of the portal.

Rey watched as the darkness faded to reveal the image of a young couple speaking in hushed tones. 

“Grandfather.” Kylo said quietly, Rey looked over to Kylo as he stared at the couple. 

Kylo couldn’t believe his eyes, Darth Vader stood before him. The man he looked up to for years, the man he strived to become.

They watched as the young man left leaving the women alone, her hands resting on her pregnant stomach. “It’s my grandmother.” Kylo said quietly, “She’s pregnant with my mother.” He continued, his voice faltering slightly. 

Kylo reached out expecting to be met with resistance, only for his hand to go straight through the portal. The young women didn’t seem to notice but Rey’s widened, “What the hell?” She said. Kylo ignored her and stepped through. 

Rey wanted to scream. “What an idiot.” She muttered before following him through.

To her surprise they went straight through the portal, it was like stepping through a doorway. She was glad it wasn’t as hectic as when they arrived in the world between worlds.

The pair stood awkwardly as the young women shot to her feet. “Who are you?” She demanded. Kylo was struggling to find words, so Rey stepped forward. “There’s no reason to be afraid, we mean you no harm.” She said the last thing they wanted was to cause havoc. “There has just been a small mistake, we will be leaving now.” Rey continued, grabbing Kylo’s arm she went to the wall only to be met with it to be solid. She angrily smacked her hand against the wall, brilliant, bloody brilliant.

“Is everything okay?” Asked the young women, hesitantly stepping forward. Rey and Kylo turned to each other, exchanging awkward glances.

_Say something._ Rey projected through the bond.

_What am I meant to say? Hi I’m your grandson!_ Kylo responded sarcastically. Rey rolled her eyes and stepped forward. “This will sound crazy.” Said Rey.

The young woman folded her arms over her pregnant stomach, “You have three minutes before I call security.” She said, her tone formal as she hid her fear. 

To Rey’s surprise, Kylo stepped forward. “We apologize for the intrusion Senator, we are mere travelers and have stumbled across the wrong place it seems,” he said. Rey looked up at him, Leia definitely was the one to teach him how to talk like that. 

The senator raised an eyebrow, “How is it that you managed to come through a hole in my wall?” She asked clearly suspicious of the story Kylo had presented to her. 

“That’s where the crazy part comes in.” Said Rey. Kylo kicked her lightly, silently warning her to stop talking. Rey kicked him back but at the same time remained silent. “We apologize for disturbing you senator Padme, we came in a time machine that seems to of lead us to the wrong place.” He explained. 

Padme stepped forward, “This is all very far fetched and I don’t quite believe you in all honesty.” She explained, “But if you leave now I can forget this incident ever happened.” 

Kylo bowed his head, “Thank you for your understanding Senator.” He gestured for Rey to do the same. She bowed her head, stumbling over her awful attempt at a curtesy. Padme laughed slightly, “Please, you don’t need to.” She said to Rey with a warm smile. Rey turned to Kylo and could have sworn she saw the corners of his lips raise slightly.

“Sorry, this isn’t something I’m used to.” Said Rey, her tone informal and casual. 

Kylo rolled his eyes slightly, “Senator would there be any chance that we could borrow a speeder?” He asked. 

Padme paused a moment, clearly contemplating the request, “Where is it you would be taking it?” She asked. Kylo looked out of the large windows, the Jedi Temple. Of course, they could seek help there.

“The Jedi Temple,” he said simply.

Padme nodded, “I have a friend on his way there now, I could comm him and ask for him to meet you there in order to help you further.”

“No.” Rey said quickly, “That won’t be necessary.” 

_Why not?_ Kylo asked through the bond.

_We can’t draw any more attention to ourselves!_ Rey exclaimed back. 

Kylo nodded in defeat, she had a point. Altering the past was dangerous. “Indeed, we have visited many times Senator, but thank you for the offer.” He said.

Padme nodded, “Very well then, 3P0 will guide you to the hanger.” She said gesturing for the familiar droid to step forward. “May I ask for your names?” She said as they moved to leave. Rey looked to Kylo, silently asking. He nodded. “Rey.” She said quietly before turning to Kylo. 

“Kylo Ren, it was a pleasure to meet you, senator.” Rey sighed, silently hoping he would have said Ben Solo. Padme gave them a final smile as C-3PO led them away.

* * *

They walked in silence as C-3PO led them towards the hanger. Questions were running rapidly through Rey’s mind. Where were they? When were they? She silently hoped Kylo hands been attentive in school and had some sort of knowledge on the history of the galaxy. “Do you know Miss Padme, Mr Ren?” 3PO asked. 

Kylo cleared his throat awkwardly, “No this was our first encounter.” He explained. Rey could sense Kylo’s interest in the droid. He was clearly intrigued by the droid who had watched him grow. He wondered why 3PO had never mentioned his Grandparents during his childhood, he must have served them for years. 

“What brings you here then?” Asked 3PO.

Rey rolled her eyes and whispered to Kylo, “Has he really always been like this?” Kylo sniggered at the comment. Clearly 3PO had always been annoying. It wasn’t that she hated the droid in any way, he just had a tendency to not shut up when it was necessary. 

They stopped outside the hanger, “Miss Padme asks that you will return the speeder once you have used it, have a pleasant day.” Said 3PO before walking away down the corridor. Once the gold droid was out of earshot, Rey burst out laughing. Kylo chuckled slightly as they moved towards the speeder. She liked it when he was like this when he showed signs that he could, in fact, portray the emotion of happiness. 

He approached on and moved to get in, “No I want this one.” Said Rey gesturing to a green and yellow one. Kylo rolled his eyes, “Fine, but I’m driving.” He said firmly.

“Ha no chance.” Said Rey hopping into the driver's seat. Kylo stood with arms folded, “Well come on then your highness, your taxi awaits.” Kylo sighed and reluctantly sat down next to her. 

Rey looked at the controls in confusion, how hard could it be? She pressed a few buttons only for it to remain idle. “It would help if you turned it on.” Said Kylo gesturing to a lever.

“Good point,” Rey said, pulling down on the lever and taking off into the Coruscant skies. They sat in silence, Kylo breaking it every now and then to tell her to turn left or right. Rey couldn’t help but look in awe at their surroundings, it was incredible. She had never seen anything like it. A bustling city wasn’t really her thing, but she could deny that this was incredible. Skyscrapers went up into the heavens, the sun shining against the glass and cool metals. Speeders seemed to move in perfect lines, everything moving in an orderly fashion.

Kylo looked over at Rey, her eyes were bright as she looked in awe at the tall buildings as shimmering lights. He had visited Coruscant many times with his parents. He supposed it was impressive, but cities weren’t his thing despite growing up in Hanna City on Chandrila. He would much rather enjoy the rolling hills and grand waterfalls of Naboo than endure the bustling of a busy city.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. He had met his grandmother, a woman he had grown up watching in holos. He had always admired her strength and bravery. Part of him wished he could have told her who he was, but Rey was right, they needed to lay low. 

“So, when are we?” Rey asked breaking the awkward silence between them.

Kylo shrugged, “I can only presume some time towards the end of the war as my Grandmother is pregnant with my mother and uncle.” He explained, “The more important question is how do we get back.” 

“Did you not try and find out before you decided to drag us into this mess?” Rey asked.

“It was only going to be a one-way trip before you turned up.” Said Kylo. Rey decided not to reply to the comment. Part of her was desperate to know or understand what he was talking about, on the other hand, she knew it would only bring more pain. If he wanted her to know he would have told her, she was however tempted to peer into his mind to find an answer. 

They could see the Jedi Temple in the distance, “Why the temple?” Rey asked. 

“If anyone can help us it’s a force user.” Rey noticed how he didn’t say Jedi. They approached the temple with caution, parking the speeder round a secluded corner. Kylo stepped out of the speeder, walking in the direction of the temple. Rey hurried in his direction, jogging slightly to keep up with him. “Are we really going to walk in dressed like this?” She asked.

Kylo paused, “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing,” he asked defensively. 

Rey raised an eyebrow, “Your fashion choice doesn’t exactly scream friendly neighborhood Jedi.” She said eyeing his black attire. 

“It doesn’t matter, we will just say what we said to my grandmother, we are travelers looking for help.” He said continuing towards the entrance. 

Rey paused, “I have a bad feeling about this.” She said before following him into the Jedi Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out on time! Yesterday I wrote nearly four chapters (I know I'm shocked too).   
And yes they have gone back to the time of Revenge of the Sith so prepare yourself for some Skywalker family drama.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!   
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/reylotrash711


	4. Tales of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s breath hitched as his gloved hands traced the scar on her shoulder from the throne room. “I remember when you got this.” He said quietly. 
> 
> “It would be hard to forget,” Rey whispered. That day in the throne room and been permanently imprinted on both their minds, every scar a reminder of the mutual betrayal. Rey thought of how it angered Kylo when the guard cut her arm, how he had fought harder at the sight of pain being inflicted upon her.

Rey and Kylo entered the Jedi temple with caution, there were very few people around. Rey looked up at the marble statues, she had never seen anything like it. This was so different from the temple on Ach-To. Rey held her breath as they moved to walk past the Temple guards. 

They blocked their entry as a Jedi walked towards them. They were dressed in dark robes and were tall and imposing. Rey knew who it was immediately. She was looking at Anakin Skywalker. The resemblance between him and Kylo was clear. “What brings you two to the temple?” He asked, gesturing for the guards to move aside. 

It’s him. She heard Kylo say through the bond. She was unsure if he intended for her to hear it. “We are traveling force users and we are looking for help in returning home.” Said Rey. Anakin looked her up and down, noticing the lightsaber at her side. “Your lightsaber is an exact copy of mine, may I see it?” He asked suspiciously, stretching out his robotic hand. 

Rey looked to Kylo who simply nodded. She handed over the lightsaber and Anakin began to examine it, igniting it to see the blue blade appear in front of them. “Care to explain?” He asked. 

“It must just be a coincidence.” Said Kylo. Anakin turned to him, noticing Kylo’s crossguard. “That’s a strange design for a saber.” He said. Anakin was onto them, he knew something wasn’t right and he was trying to find answers, “Could I take a look?”

“Is that necessary?” Kylo asked. 

Anakin stretched out his hand and Kylo reluctantly unclipped the saber and placed it in his hand. Anakin ignited it to reveal the crimson blade, “As I suspected, only Sith force users wield crimson blades.” He said glaring at Kylo, “Cuff him.” A temple guard placed force restricting cuffs onto Kylo’s wrists. Kylo remained standing tall, he wouldn’t be afraid or intimidated. 

“He will be brought before the council who will decide his fate,” the guards each took an arm and began to lead Kylo away. Rey panicked, she couldn’t let him take him.

“Stop!” She exclaimed. Anakin turned to her, “Take me as well.” She said. Kylo looked at her in confusion,

_Rey, what are you doing?_

_We can’t be separated._ She replied_ I won’t let them take you. _

Kylo simply nodded. “So be it.” Said Anakin as a guard cuffed Rey’s hands. She remembered the last time her hands had been cuffed. “Take them to a cell and await orders from the council.” The guards nodded and Rey and Kylo were led away, leaving Anakin looking curiously at their weapons. 

* * *

Kylo was led into a dark cell after being searched for weapons. The Jedi’s methods were nowhere near as bad as the First Order’s, however, it still made him deeply uncomfortable. The guards, of course, found nothing dangerous, he doubted the same could be said for Rey who was still being searched. “Oi watch it!” He heard her shout as he sunk down onto the floor.

Kylo stared up a the ceiling, how had they gotten into this mess? This was dangerous, very dangerous. The Jedi may have been the guardians of peace, however, they were in the middle of a war. Kylo knew that in the time they were stuck, the Jedi had been looking for a Sith Lord, and he had presented himself to his grandfather without thinking. 

It had been strange to meet his grandfather, the man he had looked up to and aspired to be for years, it left him speechless. He needed a plan, to try and make his grandfather listen to him. He contemplated telling everyone the truth as they had with Padme. He hated to admit it, but The Jedi may well be able to help them get home.

“Get your hands off me!” Rey shouted from outside the cell. Kylo shot to his feet as they cell door opened and Rey was thrown inside. He caught her in his arms as the cell door slammed shut. “Well, that was fun.” Said Rey as Kylo helped her to her feet. His hands lingered on her arms slightly. Rey’s breath hitched as his gloved hands traced the scar on her shoulder from the throne room. “I remember when you got this.” He said quietly. 

“It would be hard to forget,” Rey whispered. That day in the throne room and been permanently imprinted on both their minds, every scar a reminder of the mutual betrayal. Rey thought of how it angered Kylo when the guard cut her arm, how he had fought harder at the sight of pain being inflicted upon her. 

His fingers continued to trace the mark, sending shivers down Rey’s spine. This was wrong, she shouldn’t be feeling this way. She quickly stepped away, his hands falling from her arms. She turned to him arms folded across her chest, acting as if nothing had happened. 

Kylo clenched his fists, trying to push away the feeling of longing he held for her. They stood opposite each other, caught in awkward silence. So needed to be said, and yet neither of them could bring themselves to do so. 

“So now what?” Rey asked, breaking the tense silence. 

Kylo let out an exasperated sigh, “I have no idea.” He said sitting against the wall, “I guess we have to wait and see if the council plan on killing us.” 

Rey sat down opposite him, “If anyone can help us it’s a force user..” Said Rey, mimicking Kylo. 

Kylo glared at him, “Did you have a better idea? What would you have suggested?” He asked angrily. Rey looked down into her lap, he had a point, they had no better option. “Is there any chance we will survive this?” She asked.

“The Jedi call themselves the guardians of peace, they won’t make any drastic decisions immediately.” He said, “If anything they’ll realize we are just travelers who acquired the weapons and let us be on our way.” 

“And if they don’t?” Rey asked.

Kylo shrugged, “The last Sith Lord they discovered killed them before they had the chance to do anything.” He said, “In fact, that event should be happening any day now.”

Rey raised her eyebrows, she was impressed, “Wow you really know your history.” 

Kylo shrugged, “For me, it’s just family drama.” He explained, “Snoke enjoyed telling me the story of how Anakin joined the dark side and became one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.” Memories of Snoke’s methods plagued his mind, comparing him to his grandfather was one of his favorites. 

Rey leaned against the wall, her head resting against the cool metal as she let out a tired yawn, “You need to rest.” Said Kylo.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Said Rey, “I’m awake, tell me about Padme.” 

Kylo sighed, “Fine, my grandmother was elected as Queen of Naboo when she was 14.” 

“14!” Rey exclaimed, “Can you be Queen at that age?” 

“Are you going to listen or interrupt me after everything I say?” Kylo asked. 

Rey shook her head and chuckled slightly, “My sincere apologies Supreme Leader, please continue.” Kylo rolled his eyes but continued. He recounted the stories his mother and uncle had told him. He told her about the holos he had seen of her. He told her about how he met his grandfather. How they fell in love despite it being forbidden. 

After a while he heard quite snores, he turned to see Rey fast asleep, leaning against the Cold War. Kylo sighed, he wasn’t angry, if it were anyone else he would have lashed out on them. But not Rey. 

As quietly as he could he approached her and gently lifted her into his arms and lay her down as carefully as he could. He pulled off his cloak and draped it over her, he couldn’t let her be cold, he knew she wasn’t used to it after growing up on Jakku. 

He looked out of the window of the cell, it was dark outside, the lights of the city guiding speeders through the night.

Kylo looked down at her for a moment, she really was beautiful. He tugged a loose strand of hair being her ear, “Goodnight Rey” He whispered. 

* * *

Rey woke to the sound of firing, she shot up from where she lay on the floor. She looked down at Kylo’s cloak draped over her. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep to the sound of his voice, he must of done this. The sound of blaster fire brought her back to reality, the temple was under attack. 

She turned to see Kylo sleeping soundly, he must be a very deep sleeper. She moved over to him, shaking him, “Kylo, Kylo wake up!” Rey exclaimed.

Kylo woke with a start, his eyes snapping open at the sound of Rey’s voice. “What’s going on?” Kylo asked as they both got to their feet. 

“I think the temple is under attack.” Said Rey as they moved to the cell door. 

Kylo looked out at the small gap in the door, “It seems as this is the night my grandfather attacked the Jedi temple.” He said. Anakin had must of gone to Palpatine after they were sent here, he turned to the dark side. What were they going to do? If they wet out there it wouldn’t take long for them to be discovered and killed.

“And what happened that night?” Rey asked him.

Kylo turned to her, “He killed everyone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this one a few hours late, I've been very ill today. It is a slightly shorter chapter than usual but I wanted to make sure I could post one today.   
If you enjoyed this chapter maybe you could leave some kudos or comments...   
Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you!


	5. Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifting Rey into his arms, he ducked down, sliding under the falling statue. Rey screamed, pressing her face to his chest. She closed her eyes, preparing to be crushed by the statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite dark as Rey and Ben witness the slaughter of the younglings during Revenge of the Sith, so just a heads up to you all.

“We need to get out of here.” Said Rey pushing past him and moving to the door. She pulled on the handle, it didn’t budge. She reached to her scavenging belt, silently thank herself for wearing it. She reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small multi-tool.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked.

Rey ignored him, pulling out the metal from the tool, she inserted it into the lock and began to twist and pull. Trying her best to ignore the sounds of screams and blaster fire she focused on unlocking the door. She had done this countless times, and yet she doubted herself, they needed to get out as quickly as possible. 

Kylo was pacing the cell, Rey could feel his anxiety rippling through the bond, amplifying her own fears. “Would you stop? You aren’t making this any easier!” Rey exclaimed. Kylo came to a halt, watching her fiddle with the door. 

Then she heard the click, it was like music to her ears. She retracted the multi-tool, tucking it back into her belt before pulling the door open. “Rey you’re brilliant!” Kylo exclaimed. Rey simply smiled at him, “Once a scavenger, always a scavenger now let's get out of her.” She said throwing him his cloak.

Kylo shook his head, “I don’t need it.” He said noting Rey shivering slightly as they stepped out into the corridor. He wrapped it around her, fastening it to her shoulders. “Thank you.” She whispered. They were so close to each other, gazing into each other’s eyes. A blast at the end of the corridor caused them to jump.

They watched as a group of clone troopers move in their direction. “Run!” Kylo shouted, grabbing her hand and breaking into a sprint. Seriously? What was it with men thinking she couldn’t run by herself. Kylo dragged her to the side, stopping her from being shot by one of the troopers, okay maybe sometimes she needed someone to hold her hand. 

The pair ran through the temple, passing various debris and bodies of fallen Jedi and Clone Troopers. “Do you know where you’re going?” Rey asked, shouting over the noise.

“Sort of,” Kylo shouted back.

The clone troopers were getting closer. Large piles of rock were in their way. “On the count of three jump!” Kylo shouted. Rey nodded.

“One, Two, THREE!” Kylo and Rey jumped, using the force to elevate them. Just as they were landing, Rey felt a blast hit her foot. She screamed and stumbled as she reached the ground. 

“Shit, are you alright?” Kylo asked looking down at her foot. 

Rey nodded, “It’s not that bad.” She said wincing as she placed her foot on the floor.

“Can you run?” Kylo asked, clear worry for her safety in his voice. Rey nodded and broke into a run, pulling him along with her, refusing to let go of his hand.

They continued to run through the temple, Rey stumbled along, her foot was in so much pain. She didn’t know how much longer she would be able to run for. It was chaos. Jedi were falling left right and center.

A marble statue to their left began to lose balance, Kylo skidded to a halt as it began to fall onto to path in front of them. 

Lifting Rey into his arms, he ducked down, sliding under the falling statue. Rey screamed, pressing her face to his chest. She closed her eyes, preparing to be crushed by the statue. But the impact never came. She opened her eyes as she felt Kylo stand, they turned to see the statue crash onto the ground. 

“Kylo, you can put me down now,” Rey shouted over the sound of blaster fire. 

Kylo shook his head, “Your foot will only slow us down.” He said before breaking into another run, leading them through the ruins. Rey’s heart was pounding, she wanted to scream at Kylo to put her down, but at the same time, she knew he just wanted to get them out of there as soon as possible. 

That’s when she heard it, a scream. A child’s scream. “Kylo stop!” Rey exclaimed as they passed a corridor where the sound of children’s screams filled her ears. Kylo came to a stop and Rey jumped out of his arms, wincing as her foot hit the floor. “Rey what are you doing?” Kylo asked, following her as Rey ran in the direction of the screams. The pair came across a door, the sound of children’s fearful scream filled their ears. 

Rey used the force to push through the door. She entered the room to see a hooded figure, lightsaber ignited. She watched as the blade was raised and sliced across a child’s torso. “NO!” Rey screamed, earning the attention of the figure who turned, yellow eyes glaring at her. 

She looked around the room, lifeless children were lying on the cold floor, the others crying out in fear. Her blood filled with rage as she raised her hands, using all the force she could muster to push Darth Vader into the wall. 

But she wasn’t strong enough, Vader moved forward raising his saber to strike Rey down. She moved to run, but Vader reached out, the force gripping her neck to hold her in place. “Ben!” She croaked. But he was already there, as Vader brought down the blade, Kylo grabbed his wrist, holding his arm in the air. Vader lost his hold on Rey’s throat and she stumbled backward, taking deep and shallow breaths.

She stood, helpless, watching as Ben held back Vader’s saber. Rey looked down at Vader’s belt where to hilts were clipped. Their lightsabers! Rey used the force to summon them to her. “BEN!” She shouted, throwing his saber to him, the same way she had on the Supremacy. To her relief he caught it, he ignited it and blocked Vader’s saber with his own. 

Vader gritted his teeth, “Surrender now!” Vader shouted.

“Never.” Said Kylo. 

“So be it.” Vader spat.

Rey watched as Kylo began to duel his grandfather, both of them using all their power against each other. The darkness surrounded them. Rey ran to assist them, only to be thrown to the ground with a flick of Vader’s wrist. She stumbled to her feet and turned to the younglings. “Run!” She shouted to them. The children didn’t need to be asked again, with Vader distracted they had a chance. The younglings rushed out of the room, leaving Rey and Kylo alone with Vader.

She had never seen Kylo fight like this, she could see him struggling, she felt powerless. But she couldn’t watch this any longer, she ran forward, her foot screaming in pain. Vader raised his blade to strike Kylo, she immediately blocked it, pushing against Vader causing him to stumble slightly. 

“Back for more?” He asked tauntingly. 

“You bet.” Rey spat back, clashing her saber against his. It was ironic really, how the same blade was clashing against itself. Kylo and Rey fought Vader with all the power they could muster. It felt like they were in the throne room, fighting for their lives against the Praetorian Guards. Only this time, the danger of being destroyed was far greater.

Vader force pushed Kylo against a wall, causing him to fall to the ground, Rey turned to him, searching to see if he was okay. But the distraction cost her, Vader’s saber grazed her torso, Rey screamed in pain.

She felt herself fall to the ground, her head smacking against the cold floor, causing everything to go dark. The last thing she remembered was the sound of Kylo calling her name.

* * *

Kylo watched as Rey fell to the ground, falling unconscious. “REY!” He shouted. He leaped to is feet, ignoring the pounding in his head from where he had it the wall. He advanced on Vader, how dare he, how dare he hurt her! Kylo found himself fighting harder, harder than he ever had before. Rage coursed through his veins, fuelling his swings as he attacked Vader, moving towards a window looking out over the city.

“DON’T EVER HURT HER AGAIN!” He screamed, pushing Vader through the window. The glass smashed and Vader fell through, let out a roar as he went through. Kylo rushed to the broken window and looked out. Vader had only fallen one floor, he would be fine. Part of Kylo wanted to run down and finish him off. But he knew he couldn’t, it would only alter reality further.

So he retracted his blade, breathing heavily. He turned to see Rey lying on the ground, breathing heavily, her eyes fluttering open as she became conscious again. He rushed to her side, getting to his knees, “Rey are you okay?” He asked pulling her into his arms. 

Rey nodded, “Yeah, the bastard only scratched me.” 

Kylo looked down at her stomach, she was bleeding, but not heavily. She was lucky, very lucky. But she needed medical treatment as quickly as possible, for both her foot and her torso. “How do we always end up in these situations?” Rey asked with a slight chuckle. 

Kylo looked down at her, “Because you always end up trying to save the day.” He said with a smile. He wasn’t teasing her or belittling her for jumping into action when danger presented itself to herself or others. He was looking at her with admiration. 

“Correction.” Said Rey, “I’m always trying to save or kick your ass.” She said.

Kylo nodded, “Fair enough, now let’s get out of here.” He said lifting her and getting to his feet. 

“Do you really need to carry me?” Rey asked. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow, “Can you walk?” He asked. Rey shook her head, “I thought as much.” Kylo moved towards the door, Rey caught sight of the children lying lifeless on the ground, “Wait.” She said quietly, looking up at Ben, “We can’t leave them.” Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the fear forever imprinted on the children’s faces. The sound of blaster fire was getting closer, “Rey there’s nothing we can do.” He said quietly, “We need to run, they’ll be okay.” Rey nodded slowly and Kylo moved out of the room, leaving behind the chaos that would no doubt be forever imprinted in their memory. 

He ran down the corridor in the direction of the speeder, they needed to leave this place. Leave behind the nightmare of everything they had experienced that night. Rey’s head rested against his chest as silent tears ran down her cheeks. 


	6. A Strange feeling beneath one's chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey glared at him through the mirror, “He’s a monster, pure evil.” She said through gritted teeth.
> 
> Kylo nodded, “I know.”
> 
> She turned to him, her eyes shooting daggers straight at him, “And yet you aspire to be him.” She spat. Kylo looked down at his feet, guilt painted his features. “Tell me Kylo Ren, how many children have died at your hand.” 

The sounds of blasts and screams became distance as they got further away from the temple. Kylo held Rey close to his chest as she cried. 

Kylo moved as quietly and as quickly as he could towards Padme’s speeder. Once he had reached it he helped Rey into the passenger seat and got into the driver’s. He took off as quickly as he could, moving them away from the burning temple and joining the lines of speeders moving through the sky. 

“Now what do we do?” Rey asked as they moved amongst the crowds, “Can we go back to your Grandmother?” 

Kylo shook his head, “No, Vader will go straight to her we need to lay low before we can go back to the apartment to see if the portal will re-open.” he explained, taking a sharp turn.

He turned past another building and moved down towards the lower levels of the city. “We need to find a hotel or somewhere private so you can be patched up but we can’t interact with any more people.” 

Rey nodded in agreement, “We’ve already changed so much.” She said the realization of their actions dawning on her, they could be massively altering history. She looked down at where Vader had cut her, it hurt like hell. “You’re in pain.” Said Kylo looking over at her. Rey shook her head, “It’s really not that bad.” She said.

“We need to stop lying to each other,” Kylo said, his tone somehow comforting. Rey knew he was right. “Check the glove compartment, there may be something in there.”

Rey opened up the glove compartment and surely enough to there was a bag of credits and a first aid kit. “There’s a first aid kit and a bag of credits,” Rey explained.

Kylo nodded, “Good, we’ll be able to patch you up once we find a hotel.” Rey couldn’t help but notice how he said ‘we’. She thought back to the cell, how he had been so gentle as he traced her scar, afraid that if he was too rough she would shatter in his arms. How he had lain the cloak she was still wearing over her as she slept.

After she was shot in the foot he had carried her, with so much care. This man, she had called him a monster, and yet he had shown her so much compassion. 

Her minded wandered over what had happened in the temple, and soon enough she could hear the screams. The screams of the children Vader had killed.

Rey looked out the city, unable to forget the image of Darth Vader striking down an innocent child 

* * *

Kylo stopped the speeder outside a hotel. He turned to Rey who was staring out at the city, distraught from what they had witnessed. “This place should be fine.” He said quietly. Rey nodded and allowed him to help her out of the speeder. She insisted on walking herself into the hotel. Kylo reluctantly agreed. He took the first aid kit and bag of credits from the speeder glove compartment before following Rey inside.

They requested a room from the front desk and gave the too happy hotel owner the required credits. After acquiring a room key they made their way upstairs in silence. Kylo was trying to process what had happened, how watching his grandfather nearly kill Rey had lit a fuse inside of him. He would of killed his grandfather if it wouldn’t of altered the galaxy so drastically, he could risk the existence of so many people, including himself. 

Vader’s actions disgusted him, how had he looked up to him for so long? He had killed innocent children, listened to their screams, seen the terror in their eyes. Snoke had missed out those details when recounting Vader’s victory. It made Kylo loath his former master even more. 

Once they had reached their room Rey excused herself to the ‘fresher. Kylo sat on the double bed in the center of the room. He put his head in his hands, wishing for the images of the younglings to leave his mind. 

* * *

Rey stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Images of younglings and the terror from the temple flashed before her eyes. She had witnessed first hand how evil Vader was. He was a monster. 

She thought of how she had called Kylo a monster. He wasn’t, she knew that now. Kylo would never hurt innocent people, at least not anymore. She wondered how many people had died at Kylo Ren’s command, how many innocent men, women and children he had let die. 

There was a knock on the door, “Come in.” The door opened and Kylo stood in the doorway. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, “I should never have taken you there.” 

Rey glared at him through the mirror, “He’s a monster, pure evil.” She said through gritted teeth.

Kylo nodded, “I know.”

She turned to him, her eyes shooting daggers straight at him, “And yet you aspire to be him.” She spat. Kylo looked down at his feet, guilt painted his features. “Tell me Kylo Ren, how many children have died at your hand.” 

Kylo looked up, mirroring her pained expression, “I never killed children, they were usually raised to be stormtroopers.” Rey thought of Finn, how he had been taken from a family he would never know. To serve a cause he despised. 

“Oh well, that’s okay then!” Rey exclaimed sarcastically. 

“Snoke as controlling me, constantly whispering in my ear. I hate myself every day for the pain I have inflicted upon innocent people.” He countered, his fists clenching.

Rey stepped forward, she wanted to hit him, “Don’t try and defend your actions!” She shouted.

“I’M NOT!” Kylo shouted. Rey felt herself being pulled into one of Kylo’s memories. She was in the throne room, but this time she was witnessing a conversation between Snoke an a far younger Kylo, he was only a teenager.

_“And the villagers?” Snoke asked. _

_The young Kylo Ren took a deep breath, “I let them go.” He whispered. _

_“YOU LET THEM GO!” Snoke shouted. A burst of lightning came from his fingertips, hitting Kylo in the chest, Kylo screamed in pain and fell to the ground as Snoke sent him wave after wave. Rey covered her mouth in shock. She wanted to stop this, but she knew it was merely a memory, she was powerless. _

_Snoke stopped the lightning, leaving Kylo gasping for breath. “If you ever behave this way, not only will you receive a punishment more painful than death, but you will put your mother in prime position to be killed.” He said moving back to his throne, “Are we clear my apprentice?” _

_“Yes Supreme Leader.”_

Rey felt herself being pulled out of the memory and soon she was back in her own body staring at Kylo. “At that time, my mother was my greatest weakness, I never disobeyed him after that and soon grew to hate both my parents.”

Rey stood in silence, contemplating what she had witnessed. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Why?” Kylo asked, “You were right.” 

Rey shook her head, “You aren’t your grandfather, not anymore, you are Ben Solo.” She said stepping closer to him, “I can’t forgive you for what you did, but we can move on and do what’s right.” 

She reached forward and took his hands in hers, “Don’t let your family’s past define you, make your own mistakes, not the same ones you grandfather did.” he nodded and this time the man who looked up at her wasn’t Kylo Ren, she was looking into the eyes of Ben Solo. 

“Thank you.” He said with a small smile, “Come on we need to get you patched up.” He said leading her out of the fresher. 

* * *

Rey sat down on the bed as Ben opened the first aid kit. She watched as he pulled out a bacta patch and a roll of bandages. He kneeled down in front of and as gently as he could, took her foot in his hand. Rey winced slightly, Ben looked up at her, “I’m sorry, this may hurt a little.” Rey nodded, holding her breath as Ben began to untie her boot.

After untying the laces, Ben rested his hand on the back of her ankle and gently pulled off the boot. Rey bit down on her lip, her eyes slamming shut as she tried not to scream. Once the boot was off Ben looked down at Rey’s bloodied foot.

He pulled off his gloves, and gently traced along Rey’s foot until he reached the wound situated slightly above her ankle. “It needs to be cleaned.” He said before standing and walking into the fresher, he came back a few moments later with a wet cloth.

Rey opened her eyes and watched as Ben began to wipe away the blood stained on her foot. He tried his best not to hurt her as he carefully cleaned the wound. Rey hissed in pain, “Sorry,” he whispered, looking up at her, his eyes apologetic.

Rey shook her head, “It’s fine, just stings a little.” She explained.

Ben nodded and finished cleaning the would, wiping away the last of the blood. Placing down the cloth, he took the tube of bacta. He unfastened the lid and squeezed some onto his fingers. 

As gently as he could, he pressed it to the wound. Rey’s breathing hitched, expecting for it to hurt. She was surprised, it felt relieving as Ben pressed the liquid to the wound. He applied it generously, “I wouldn’t but your shoe back on for a few hours at least, the bacta needs time to heal the wound.” Rey nodded and watched as Ben took the roll of bandages. He unwound them and began to wrap it around the wound, take care as he tied it off.

“Thank you.” Said Rey with a small smile. Ben mirrored the smile as he stood, looking down at her. It felt so intimate, the way he was caring for her, it felt right. “How’s your stomach?” He asked.

Rey looked down at her bloodied torso. “Been better I suppose.” She said awkwardly. 

Ben raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her, “Should I take a look?” He asked, gesturing at her shirt. Rey nodded and slowly reached down to the hem of her shirt. She hesitated briefly, before pulling it up over her head, leaving only a breast band covering her chest.

Ben gulped nervously before looking down at the cut. It was more a scratch than a cut, stretching from below her breasts to the tip of her navel. He took the still damp cloth and with shaking hands, began to clean away the dried blood.

Rey’s heart was pounding, her breathing heavy as Ben’s hands moved along her torso. She looked down at him, his eyes were focusing on the wound, trying to ignore the rise of her chest each time she took a deep breath. 

Once the scratch was clean, Ben placed down the cloth and reached for the bacta again. He repeated the same process, applying the cool liquid across Rey’s torso. Rey was breathless, watching as Ben’s fingers traced across her torso. He eventually placed down the bacta and took the bandages. 

His hand spanned across her, as he wrapped the bandages around her, his own heart threatening to break through his chest as he touched her. They were so close, it made butterflies appear in the pit of Rey’s stomach. 

Ben tied off the bandage and for the first time since she took her top off, looked up at her.

They looked into each other’s eyes, both feeling incredibly flustered. “Thank you.” Rey whispered. Ben simply nodded before standing, putting distance between them. Rey frowned slightly in disappointment, missing his touch. “You should get some rest,” He said quietly, “I’ll stay up.”

Rey nodded and pulled off her other boot. She watched as Ben went and sat by the window. Rey shuffled up the bed and pulled back the covers. 

She lay down, facing away from him as she closed her eyes. 

“Goodnight Ben.” She whispered.

“Goodnight Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP THAT HAPPENED (I know I'm shocked to).  
So our Ben has accepted his birth name, but does he deserve it?


	7. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you Rey remind me of my father.” Ben said with a smile, “Brave but occasionally cocky, and definitely a scoundrel.”

Rey woke to the sun shining down on her. Her eyes opened slowly to see Ben sitting in the same place he had the day before. He was looking out at the city as speeders zoomed past the hotel. Rey let out a quiet yawn and sat up, pulling back the covers. 

Ben turned to her, “Did you sleep well?” He asked. Rey nodded slowly as she stood, her arms hugging her torso in an attempt to cover herself.

“I washed your shirt.” Said Ben walking over to the dresser, where her clean shirt lay drying, “It’s still a bit damp but you can wear my cloak again. Rey gave him a small smile as he handed the shirt over. “Thank you.” Holding it to her chest she moved away from him, walking into the fresher, taking one last glimpse of him before shutting the door.

She quickly pulled on the shirt and moved to the sink. Pulling out her hair ties she began to fix her hair, tieing it into her usual three buns. She played through the events from the night before. Their heated argument, the realization and understanding of Ben’s actions. The way he had accepted his birth name, how he had treated her with such care as he tended to her wounds. The way his fingers had almost burned through her skin as he traced the cut along her torso. Her cheeks reddened at the memory.

They had stared into each other’s eyes, it was strange. She couldn’t place the feeling exactly, all she knew was that she definitely hadn’t felt this way before. It was confusing, but somehow exciting at the same time. 

Taking a deep breath she left the fresher, ready to face Ben Solo.

* * *

They left the hotel as quickly as possible, making their way to the speeder. It was a beautiful day, people were going about their business, unaware of the terror that had taken place the day before. 

Rey immediately jumped into the driver’s seat, “I’m driving,” she stated as Ben gave her a look, “So either you can walk or get into the passenger seat.”

Not bothering to argue with her, Ben got into the passenger seat. “We should go back to my grandmother’s, return the speeder and get back to the portal.” He said as they moved through the city.

Rey nodded in agreement, “The sooner we get out of here the better, I’m so glad I wasn’t born during this time.” 

“I agree, I may have enjoyed reading about the Old Republic, but there was a reason I never planned on paying a visit.” He said gripping the armrest as Rey made a sharp turn, “Could you slow down, you’re such a reckless pilot.”

Rey chuckled, “Calm down your highness, I’m not that bad.” She defended, moving even faster.

“REY!” Ben shouted. Rey laughed, she liked messing with him sometimes. 

“Alright, alright fine.” She said as she reluctantly began to slow down. 

The rest of the journey was silent as they approached Padme’s apartment. As Rey moved to land, the pair noticed a starship preparing to take off. “Do you think it’s Vader?” Rey asked as the landed.

“I don’t know, but we should be cautious.” He said, reaching for his saber. They climbed out of the speeder, sabers in clutch as they approached the starship. As quietly as they could, then crouched underneath it, watching as Padme approached the ship, a security guard following closely behind her. 

“My lady let me come with you,” the security guard pleaded as Padme paused at the ramp of the ship. 

“There’s no danger, the fighting’s over.” Said Padme, “And this is personal.” Rey looked over at Ben, who was staring at the scene in front of them. She couldn’t read his emotions, for once his face was like a mask, refusing to betray how he felt. 

“As you wish my lady, but I strongly disagree.” Said the security guard. 

“I’ll be alright Captain, this is something I must do myself.” She explained, “Besides 3PO will look after me.” 

The pair watched as Padme and 3PO walked up the ramp. “She’s going to Vader,” Ben whispered. 

“She’s going alone!” Said Rey.

Ben nodded in agreement, “We should follow them.” He said moving to leave.

Rey grabbed him by the arm, “We can’t intervene Ben, you know that.” 

Ben gave her a pleading look, “Please Rey, I can’t let her go alone.” He begged. Rey looked into his plaintive gaze and found she couldn’t protest. 

So she stood with him and as quietly as they could, they made their way up the ramp and into the starship. Not noticing another figure make their way on board shortly afterward. 

* * *

Rey and Ben sat side by side in the cargo hold of the ship, awaiting what was about to happen. Rey looked over at Ben, “Don’t be afraid.” She whispered.

“I’m not.” Said Ben, his tone giving him away, “No one really knows what happened between my grandparents, I’m almost afraid to find out.”

Rey placed her hand over his, “Whatever happens is what as meant to happen, we can’t change it, we don’t know what could happen if we do.” She explained. Ben nodded, he understood, he knew there was nothing they could do.

“You’re so much like her,” Rey said quietly.

Ben looked at her, confused by the comment, “What do you mean?” He asked.

“You compare yourself to Vader, but you are more like her than you think.” She explained, shifting to face him, “You’re both brave, strong, persistent when you want to be.” Ben chuckled.

“You can sure read me like a book, can’t you?” He said raising an eyebrow.

Rey nodded, “Your mother is inside you to, she’ll never leave you.” Rey said with a smile. 

“I miss her,” Ben admitted. Rey pressed her hand to his chest, her hand resting over his heart.

“She’ll be here, always.” Ben covered Rey’s hand with his own. Rey stared at their hands, realizing the weight of her action. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

They slowly leaned closer to each other. At that moment Rey realized, she wanted desperately for him to kiss her. Ben’s other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Rey raised her free hand to caress his cheek, moving closer to close the distance between their lips.

Suddenly the ship shook as it entered hyperspace, throwing them fall apart. Rey cursed as her head it the floor. “Are you alright?” Ben asked, helping her up.

Rey nodded. And then burst out laughing. Ben laughed in responsive, quickly covering her mouth to silence her, “Shut up, someone will hear us.” He said still chuckling slightly. Rey nodded, holding back her laughter as Ben moved his hand away from her face. It felt good to laugh with Ben, even if around them everything seemed to be falling apart. 

“And you Rey remind me of my father.” Ben said with a smile, “Brave but occasionally cocky, and definitely a scoundrel.” Rey laughed again, smiling at Ben. 

Maybe once they were home they could be friends, or maybe even something more.

* * *

Their laughter soon faded as the ship landed, it was time.

Ben took a deep breath as he got up, offering Rey his hand. She took it and got to her feet, her heart skipping a beat at the feeling of her hand in Ben’s. 

They quietly made their way to the ramp, being careful to remain hidden as they watched Padme run into her husband’s arms. They watched in silence as the scene unfolded before them, they watched as Padme begged Vader to come back to her.

“Anakin, you’re breaking my heart, you’re going down a path I can’t follow.” Rey moved closer to Ben, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to comfort them. The sound of footsteps pulled their attention from the couple as they watched Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared at the top of the ramp. 

Padme’s cries filled their ears, “Stop now, come back, I love you!” She exclaimed. 

“LIAR!” Vader shouted, “YOU’RE WITH HIM!” He said looking at Obi-Wan at the top of the ramp. Rey could feel Ben begin to shake, she covered his hands with her own, holding onto them as the scene unfolded.

They watched as Vader raised his hand, choking his wife. Rey had to hold Ben back, stopping him from killing his grandfather then and there. 

Rey felt tears run down her cheeks as Padme fell to the ground. Vader and Kenobi began to fight, moving further and further away from the starship. When it was clear. Ben immediately jumped down to his grandmother’s side. “Grandmother.” He choked, pulling Padme into his arms. Rey rushed down, falling to her knees next to him. 

“Grandmother please wake up.” He begged, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. Padme stirred in his arms, “Mr Ren?” She said looking up at him.

Ben shook his head. “Who are you really?” Padme asked.

Before Rey could stop him, Ben spoke, “I’m Ben Solo, your grandson, I came from the future.” He explained. Padme gave him a weak smile.

“Oh my dear boy.” She said reaching to caress his cheek, “They’ll be okay? The baby, they’ll be okay?” She asked.

Ben nodded, “Yes, yes they’ll be fine, but you need to hold on Padme, hold on for them.” Padme nodded, her eyes fluttering closed as she fell unconscious again. 

Rey looked around them, trying to find something that could help them. And then she saw it, the familiar portal opening. “Ben,” she said, reaching down and taking his hand. He looked up at her, his eyes red and swollen, “We need to go.” She said gesturing to the portal. 

Ben nodded and reluctantly lay Padme down. They stood and he paused, looking down at his grandmother, taking it all in. Rey took his hand and he followed her to the portal. Taking one last look at Padme, they stepped through the portal and watched as the lava planet faded away, consumed by darkness.

* * *

Ben and Rey were standing in the darkness facing the closed portal. Ben sank to his knees in front of it, pressing his head into his hands, trying to understand what he had just witnessed. 

Rey slowly stepped forward, desperate to comfort him. “Ben?” She whispered. Ben turned, his eyes were red and swollen. Rey reached out to him, taking steps towards him. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her stomach as he cried.

She looked down at the broken man kneeling before her, she moved her fingers through his hair, sending calming waves towards him through the bond. 

His tears slowly slowed and soon they were silent. “I will never be like him,” Ben swore. He looked up at her, “He is a monster, he is evil, I will never forgive him.” Rey knelt down so she was at his eye level, “I know Ben, I know.” She whispered, “You aren’t a monster.”

Rey took his hands, and got to her feet, pulling her up with him. “Now come, we should try and find a way through this endless maze.” She said with a comforting smile.

Ben nodded, “I’m not sure how we are going to do that.” He said looking at the portals around them.

“I do.” Rey said quietly. Ben looked down as she took his hand, he looked up at her, “We’ll do it together.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today! And yet I still update for you, aren't I nice? Maybe you could leave some comments and kudos then?


	8. Separated by Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rey wait,” But he was too late, Rey stepped determinedly through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another daily upload yayayayayyyy! Hope you like it, the next few chapters are going to be tough for Rey and Ben, so just a warning to you all!

Rey and Ben walked through the darkness, occasionally glancing at portals, trying to find a way home. Rey pulled Ben’s large cloak tighter to her body, it was cold in the world between worlds. Ben let out an angry huff, “This is ridiculous, we’ve been walking for hours and still haven’t found the entry to the temple.” He complained.

“We just have to keep looking.” Rey said hopefully, although she was also starting to doubt whether they would ever find it. Her stomach grumbled. On Jakku she could go a while without eating, but she had lived with the luxury of eating three meals a day during her time with the resistance.

“We should find food,” Rey announced. 

Ben gave her a pointed look, “I hate to break it to you sweetheart but I don’t think we’ll be able to find anything in here.” He said looking around.

Rey glared at him, “Stop calling me sweetheart.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Why?” He asked with the signature Solo smirk. 

“Because it’s annoying and I am not your sweetheart.” She claimed, crossing her arms over her chest, “Now come on there’s bound to be some food in one of these portals.” Ben stood for a moment taking in what she had said. 

She was right, she wasn’t his sweetheart, she deserved so much better than him, he thought. It would be too complicated anyway. 

Rey was running ahead of him, looking through the portals. “Rey I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Ben shouted. 

“Oh it’ll be fine, stop worrying!” She said running along the pathway. 

Rey skidded to a halt in front of one of the portals. Ben jogged to catch up with her and they stood in front of a portal. Through it they could see plates of food piled up on a large table. “Wait here, I’ll be a few seconds.” She said moving towards the portal. Ben grabbed her arm, pulling her back, “Rey you have no idea where you are going.” He said.

“Oh and you knew exactly where you were when you ran through last time.” She said sarcastically.

“That was different.” He stated. 

Rey pulled her arm away, “No it wasn’t, now quit worrying I’ll be two minutes at most it will be fine.” She said walking towards the portal.

“Rey wait,” But he was too late, Rey stepped determinedly through the portal. Ben ran up to it and watched as Rey grabbed as many things as possible. She turned to him giving him a smirk as she threw a fruit through, he caught it and watched as Rey moved to run back through. 

A shout caused them both to jump. Rey turned and Ben watched as an adult man walked into the room, “What do you think you’re doing rat?” The man sneered. 

“Rey run!” Ben shouted. 

Rey moved to walk through the portal only to be met with resistance. She slammed on the portal wall, “Ben!” She screamed. 

“REY!” Ben roared banging on the portal. Rey’s eyes filled with dread as the man grew closer, grabbing her roughly by the arm. “GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” He shouted. But it was useless. he watched as Rey reached for him, screaming his name. The image slowly began to fade, the last thing Ben saw, was a single tear run down Rey’s cheek before the darkness swept over her, leaving him alone in the void of darkness.

* * *

Rey was dragged by the man down a stone corridor, lit by torches hidden in small alcoves. She struggled to keep up with his long strides as she stumbled with her wounded foot. The man pulled her along roughly. His grip tightening on her upper arm over her scar from the throne room, the place Ben had touched her so gently.

Ben. She desperately reached out for him through the force, only to find nothing there, not even a flicker of his signature was there. “Get your hands off me.” She shouted, attempting to pull herself away from the brute. He pushed her against a wall, pinning her against it, “Listen here rat, you are being taken to the master and if you try and fight back, you feel suffer greatly.” He threatened. Rey nodded and he was again dragging her along the corridor.

She wasn’t scared, she would be fine, everything would be okay. Ben would come for her, he would find her. Nothing in the galaxy could separate them from each other, the force always found a way to bring them together. With her free arm, she pulled the cloak closer to her body, silently hoping for a miracle. 

She was led through a door and thrown roughly to the ground. Rey stumbled to her feet and took in her surroundings. She was in a crowded room surrounded by men drinking and laughing. They were seated at tables, exchanging small packets and playing guards as women walked around wearing very little, serving them. Rey gulped as she felt a shiver go down her spine, what had she gotten herself into?

“Master, this woman was caught stealing from your dinner her table.” Said the man who had caught her. Rey looked up at the ‘master’ he was the most revolting thing she had ever seen. He was some sort of green slug creature. She knew this species, he was one of the hutts. She had heard stories about them during her days on Jakku, she had even picked up some of their dialect. 

“Bring her forward.” Spoke the creature in a snarl of hutteese. Rey was yanked forward by the man and brought closer to the master. It laughed, sticking out his tongue and licking his lower lip. “She’ll be a fine addition to my collection.” He drawled as Rey was shoved up close to him.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” She spat, “You will let me go immediately.” She continued, reaching out with the force. 

“You fool, your Jedi mind tricks won’t work on me.” He laughed, “Take her to Jocelyn.” Two of his men stepped forward and grabbed Rey by the arms and led her away, kicking and screaming as she went. 

* * *

Rey was led down countless staircases, dragged roughly by the two men until they reached a door. The man banged on it until a woman came to unlock it. Rey was led inside and the women gestured for her to sit down on a small sofa. She looked around her, it was a small room with a few seats and what looked to be a row of closets along the back wall. To her left were three doors, all of which were closed. 

The women who had locked the door sent the men away before closing it again, locking it once the sound of their feet had distanced. She turned to Rey and gave her a small but comforting smile. Sitting down in front of her, she took Rey’s hands in her own, “My word child, you are freezing.” She said with a small chuckle, “I’m Jocelyn, what’s your name?” She asked kindly.

Rey looked up at her. She seemed a lot older than her, her auburn hair greying at the roots, her warm eyes tired with age. “I’m Rey.” She said in response, pulling her hands away from Jocelyn’s and hugging Ben’s cloak closer to her. “Well Rey, I don’t want you to worry about a thing, you’re safe now.” She said, “They can’t hurt you here.” 

“Where am I?” Rey asked.

“Jabba’s Palace, Tatooine.” Said Jocelyn getting to her feet and moving to a table in the corner of the room, “The girls will be back soon.” She continued, pouring some water into a small glass. She moved back to Rey, handing her the water. “Thank you.” She said taking a small sip.

A knock came at the door and Jocelyn moved to unlock it. “Thank god the nights over, I feel like my feet are killing me.” Said one of the girls as they entered the room, she paused when she saw Rey sitting on the couch, “Who’s this?” She asked, pointing to Rey. All three girls gave her an odd look, partly confusion and partly because they were intrigued by this new girl.

After locking the door Jocelyn approached the group, “Girls this is Rey, she arrived this evening.” she said. The girls gave Rey small smiles, understanding of the situation she had found herself in. “I’m Celeste.” Said the girl who had spoken first, she sat down opposite Rey pulling off her heels. Celeste was stunning, Rey was in awe of her, she had never seen someone so beautiful. She had long raven hair, piercing blue eyes and bright red lips. Something about her was incredibly intimidating, she was tall and had curves in all the places Rey lacked them. 

The second girl stepped forward, she was around Rey’s height with dark skin and brown eyes, her hair a deep red, “I’m Lyra, it’s nice to meet you Rey.” She said stretching out her hand, Rey shook it as Lyra sat down next to Celeste.

The third girl sat down next to Rey, she had short blonde hair and hazel eyes and seemed to be even younger than Rey, “I’m Jules, it’s lovely to meet you.” She said with bright eyes and a wide smile. Rey nodded, smiling a little.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” She said quietly, keeping Ben’s cloak wrapped around her as if she were holding onto the only piece she had of him. “So what brings you here Rey?” Celeste asked as she began to take off her jewelry. 

“I was traveling with a...” she struggled to find the word, acquaintance? Friend?, “A partner.” She decided, yes she and Ben were technically partners in all this, they were working together. That’s what partners did. “Where is this partner of yours?” Asked Lyra. 

Rey looked down into her lap, “He’s far away from here.” She said sadly. 

“Wait he just left you?” Celeste exclaimed angrily.

Rey shook her head, “No no it’s not like that at all!” She explained, “I came to steal food for us but got caught, he tried to stop them but he couldn’t.”

The women gave her a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry my dear, I know it’s hard when people leave.” Said Jocelyn. 

“He’s coming back for me.” Rey said firmly, “I know he is.” She had no idea how Ben would find her, but she knew he would. Nothing could separate them. 

“Is this his cloak?” Jules asked gesturing to the fabric Rey had pulled so tightly around her. Rey nodded as the tears began to fall, she wanted to go home, she wanted Ben. 

“For your sake, I hope he does come back.” Said Lyra, “It would be nice to have at least one of us have Prince Charming come and rescue us.” 

Rey nodded, Ben would come back. She knew he would. 


	9. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had never loved anyone, other than his parents of course but that was a long time ago. He knew Rey was different from anyone he had ever met from the moment he first saw her. But love? No that was impossible. Even if there was something between them, who could ever love a monster like him?

“REY!” Ben shouted again, banging against the portal. He stepped backward and ran towards it, crashing his shoulder against it. He huffed in exhaustion before igniting his lightsaber and attempting to cut through, only to be met with more resistance. “BASTARD!” Ben shouted, punching it with his bare fist, causing blood to trickle from his knuckles. He sunk down to his knees, admitting defeat. He unclipped Rey’s lightsaber from his bet and looked down at the two hilts next to each other. They represented so much, they represented the only thing he had left of her.

“Giving up are you?” He heard a voice call out. Ben turned to see a ray of blue light standing a few feet from him. He knew who this was, his uncle had told him stories of this Jedi master. “Master Yoda?” Ben croaked. 

Master Yoda let out a laugh, “It is I.” He said walking towards him, “Now Ben Solo, look at this portal shall we?” 

Ben got to is feet and watched as Yoda approached the portal. He raised his walking stick and poked it against it. Much like Ben’s fist and saber, it was met with resistance. “No good this is,” said Yoda walking away from it. 

Ben looked at him I confusion, “Where are you going?” He asked, “We need to get Rey back.” Ben exclaimed. 

“Find another portal we must,” said Yoda continuing to walk away from Ben, his blue light bright in the darkness, “And find the young Rey we will.” With a sigh, Ben followed Yoda along the dark path, this was of course his only option. 

“How do we find her?” Ben asked, looking down at the master.

Yoda let out another laugh, “Ask many questions you do, young Solo.” He said, “Patience, soon Rey will be found.” 

Ben looked down at his feet, “A troubled path you have followed, Rey is the light you seek.” Said Yoda, “You fear to lose her.” 

Ben nodded, “I do, I need her Master, I need her like oxygen.” He explained. Rey was the light guiding him, she was everything to him, his other half. 

“Let go of everything you fear to lose, fear is the path to the dark side, one Anakin Skywalker followed.” Ben nodded, he thought of how his grandfather’s fear of losing the women he loved had turned him to the dark side. Ben had done the opposite, the fear of losing Rey pulled him closer and closer to the light. 

“Love her, you do,” Yoda stated with a laugh.

Ben shook his head, “No, no, no. Of course not. It’s nothing like that.” He said stuffing his hands into his pockets as his cheeks reddened like a teenager who had been called out in the playground over a crush. 

“Like your father you are, young Solo.” Said Yoda, “To admit the truth, unwilling you are.” 

Ben looked out into the darkness and contemplated Yoda’s words. He had never loved anyone, other than his parents of course but that was a long time ago. He knew Rey was different from anyone he had ever met from the moment he first saw her. But love? No that was impossible. Even if there was something between them, who could ever love a monster like him?

* * *

Rey lay awake, keeping Ben’s cloak close to her. She brought it to her face, inhaling his scent, I was comforting and saddening at the same time. Oh how she missed him, how she desperately needed him. She sniffed slightly, her tears spilling onto the cloak.

She was sharing a bunk bed with Jules. All the women had been so kind towards her, giving her food and a place to sleep. She was safe here, for how long she was unsure, but she trusted these women. 

She heard the bed creak and watched as Jules climbed down from the top bunk. “Hey, you okay?” She asked sitting down at the foot of the bed, “I heard you crying.” 

Rey sat up and nodded, across the room Celeste and Lyra sat up rubbing their eyes. “You alright sunshine?” Celeste asked approaching them. Soon all three of the other girls were sitting on Rey’s bed. 

“The first night’s always the hardest.” Said Lyra, gently moving her fingers through Rey’s hair, “It gets easier though, as time goes on.”

Jules nodded, “I arrived 3 months ago, the first few weeks were horrible, but after a while, it gets easier, we all find our ways of coping.” She explained, her arm around Rey’s shoulder. 

“He’ll come back for me.” Rey said for what felt like the 100th time that night.

“Wow this guy means a lot to you don’t he?” Said Celeste. Rey nodded. “What’s Prince Charming’s name?” She asked. 

“Ben.” Rey said with a small smile, “We are just friends though.” 

Lyra let out a laugh, “It doesn’t sound like that to me.” She said as she braided Rey’s hair. 

“I’m serious! We are just friends.” Rey defended, her and Ben were no more than that. Sure they were bonded through the force and had been closer recently, but that didn’t mean there was anything romantic between them. “We argue constantly, even other the little things. He can be so incredibly annoying and he always wants things done his way.” Rey said, fiddling with the lining of the cloak.

Celeste raised an eyebrow, “And does he just so happen to be the person he makes you laugh, he always has your back and is always there when you need him most.” She asked.

“So what if he is? It doesn’t mean anything!” Rey exclaimed trying to ignore the girls suspicious looks, “Besides, even if there was something between us, why would he choose me? I’m nothing.”

Jules tutted, shaking her head, “You are far from nothing Rey, you have already proven how brave you are.” She said with a smile, “I’m sure he thinks the galaxy of you.” 

Rey laughed, “I doubt that.”

“Well, then he’s crazy.” Said Lyra, “Pass me my brush, Celeste.” Without hesitating, Rey focused her gaze on the brush on Lyra’s bedside table. Using the force she made it float up into the air and come towards them, landing gently in Lyra’s outstretched palm. The girl’s jaws dropped in awe, “And you’re a Jedi too?” Said Jules in wonderment, “I thought they were extinct, a myth.”

Rey shook her head, “No Jedi still exist, and I would say I’m more of a Jedi in training.” she explained.

“And let me guess, lover boy is training you?” The girls laughed at Celeste’s comment.

Rey shook her head, “Oh no, he’s not my teacher.” 

* * *

“How much further?” Ben complained, it felt like they had been walking for an eternity and Rey was still nowhere to be found. Yoda laughed again, “This isn’t funny!” Ben exclaimed, “Rey is trapped and alone, I have to find her.”

“Funny Rey’s situation is not,” said Yoda, “How foolish you are, amusing it is.”

The pair stopped and Ben coached down to Yoda, “Please master, tell me what I should do to find her.” Ben begged, his eyes sad and pleading.

“Find her within you, you must.” Yoda explained, “And then find her you will.” Ben watched as Yoda slowly faded away, leaving him alone. 

“Master Yoda wait!” He said, but he was too late. The Jedi Master was gone. Ben stood and contemplated his words. Find her within you. 

Ben closed his eyes, centering himself within the force, searching for the light, searching for her. 

_Rey_

_Please_

_Rey_

He called out to her, desperate to reach her. He pictured the balance, powerful light, powerful dark. Balance. It was no use, he’d never find her. Ben opened his eyes, distancing himself from the force. It was a stupid idea, she was gone. 

Sinking to his knees he imagined what she would say if she were in his position. Would she give up on him? No, they had been through so much together. Then why was he giving up? 

He closed his eyes again and reached out, this time searching for the spark of hope that flickered within the darkness that surrounded him. And then he felt it, as if he were on the end of a string and she was pulling him towards her.

_Rey,_

_Ben._

His eyes snapped open and gasped. He got to his feet and allowed his feet to guide him, he could feel her, the force was pulling him towards her. 

_I’m coming Rey, I’ll find you, I promise._


	10. The Frozen Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had felt as if part of her was missing, but it wasn’t like he had closed her off. It was like he had vanished from existence. But now there was a flicker in the distance, a small spark she was unable to reach but was still guiding her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my amazing beta reader on this chapter ZephyrLegend, they helped me a lot with this part so please go and shower them with love on their Tumblr: TenebrousIncandesence

Rey dreamed of Ben, of his signature dancing with hers, of his calling out to her.

_ I’m coming Rey, I’ll find you, I promise... _

She wondered if it was really him, if he was calling out to her. Or if it was just her subconscious mind playing tricks on her. But it was comforting, this feeling of being close to him, as if they were physically together instead of light years apart.

It had felt as if part of her was missing, but it wasn’t like he had closed her off. It was like he had vanished from existence. But now there was a flicker in the distance, a small spark she was unable to reach but was still guiding her way.

When Rey woke, Jocelyn ran her through the daily routine. Unlike the night before, the mood amongst the women was nervous and plaintive. The laughs and smiles seemed to fade away when work began.

Rey soon learned that the girls waited on Jabba’s men, danced for them, were their slaves. Rey nearly cried when Jocelyn explained that Jabba had chosen her as his personal slave. She hated it in this awful place, anywhere would be better than this, even Jakku. 

She changed into a ridiculous costume, a small gold bikini show far too much skin for Rey’s liking. To her dismay she had to leave Ben’s cloak behind, it made the fact that she was separated from him cut far deeper. 

Lyra pulled her hair into a high ponytail whilst Jules did her makeup. For the first time in her life Rey felt more like an object than a person and it disgusted her that this appealed to men. 

When it was time for their shift to begin Jocelyn hugged them all goodbye. Offering words of comfort she said, “You’ll be fine Rey, the girls will look after you.” Pulling her into a hug, Jocelyn whispered in her ear, “Don’t let them break you. You are stronger than you think.” 

“Thank you.” Rey said in return before joining the other girls. They walked along the long corridor and up several flights of stairs in silence. Rey’s hands were practically shaking as they reached the door leading to Jabba’s main room. She closed her eyes and reached out through the force, desperate to find him.

_ Ben _ . She said, stretching out to find him. She could feel him on the tips of her fingers, he was there, but only just. She couldn’t quite reach him and it pained her. 

The doors opened and they stepped inside, when she finally heard it. His voice, barely a whisper in her own mind.

_ Rey _ .

* * *

Rey tried to ignore the constant prodding of the force as she went about as Jabba’s slave. It was a grim job, fetching refreshments for his men whilst looking provocative. She felt as if she were living in a nightmare, desperate for it to end. She wanted nothing more than to be free of this. 

How much longer would she be forced to endure? One day was bad enough, how would she be able to last a week, a month, a year? 

If Ben were to find her, when would it happen? Suppose he were able to find a portal, who is to say that it will open today, or three years from now? 

By the time their short lunch break had come around, Rey was determined to leave, to get out of that terrible place. She ran ahead of the girls when they were dismissed. 

As quickly as she could, she rushed down the stone stairways and along the corridor. Luckily Jocelyn wasn’t there when she opened the door. She couldn’t bear to face questions or goodbyes. 

There wasn’t time to grab her clothes, she retrieved Ben’s cloak from her bed and put it on, covering her exposed body and pulling the hood off her head. 

Just as she was about to leave, Celeste, Lyra and Jules entered the room. “Where are you going?” Jules asked. 

“I know it may be impossible, but I have to try.” Rey explained, “I need to find Ben and get back home.”

Celeste gave her a nod of understanding, though she could see the slight sadness in her gaze. “Good luck, Rey.” Said Lyra with a kind smile. Rey returned it and nodded, moving to the door. 

As she was about to walk out Celeste called her name, Rey turned, “Yes?” She asked. 

“May the force be with you.” She said. Rey smiled and left the room, breaking into a run.

Nothing could stop her now, she would leave this place and never look back. If she was lucky, the portal would reappear, as it always seemed to when they needed it most. 

The palace was like a maze, she wondered if she would ever find a way out. She turned a corner to see the men from the day before, “What do you think you’re doing down here?” One of them asked. Rey immediately sprinted in the other direction, her heart pounding as she heard their footsteps getting closer. 

She skidded around a corner and her heart dropped a dead end. She was stuck. The men caught up, grabbing her. Rey screamed and kicked, but they were too strong. “Looks like you will be the master's very special guest.” 

Ben’s cloak fell from her shoulders as she was dragged back to Jabba’s main room, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Ben ran desperately through the darkness, the force guiding him as he called out Rey’s name through the bond. His footsteps were guided by her light, pulling him towards her, he could feel her on his fingertips. 

He finally came to a stop at one of the pathways. Ahead of him was a portal, he stepped towards it, “Please, please, please.” He begged as he reached it. Ben watched as the darkness cleared to reveal a sandy biome and what looked to be a castle atop a cliff. 

Slowly, he stretched out his hand, reaching forward. To his relief, his hand moved straight through the portal. Taking one last look behind him he watched as Yoda’s soft blue glow appeared. The Master gave him a nod, edging him on, “Well done young Solo, well done. Find Rey, now, you must.” He said. Ben nodded, turning back to the portal, he stepped through without hesitation.

Much like before, it felt as if he had merely stepped through a doorway, walked a few steps and was in another world. He could feel her immediately, her presence like a breath of fresh air. She was close, he could feel it. 

He looked up and saw a palace. He knew that palace. His parents had told him stories, and knowing who was holding Rey captive made his blood boil. As Ben took in the sight of Jabba’s palace, he swore that he would kill anyone who laid a finger on Rey. 

He set off in the direction of the palace, his hand over his eyes to block the glaring sun. He wondered how his Uncle had faced growing up here, how Rey had spent all those years on Jakku working everyday underneath the scorching rays. 

Sweat pooled at his temples, his attire not exactly helping the situation. 

With his stamina he made it up the hill in no time, sheer determination painted across his face as he made it to the entrance. It was large and metal, sealed with no opening. Was there any point knocking politely?

“Ah screw it!” he said, he didn’t have time for this. Igniting his lightsaber, he sliced a hole in the door before stepping through. 

Startled by the noise, two Gammorean guards ran in his directionBen raised his hands, “You will return to your posts and forget you ever saw me.” He said. Both guards obliged, moving back towards the wall, muttering in monotone, "We will return to our posts and forget we ever saw you." Ben walked into the palace unchallenged.Reaching out, he asked the force to guide him to Rey. She was close, very close. 

He knew he had to be subtle. He couldn’t just strut in demanding for Jabba to turn Rey over, he needed a plan. As he walked along the dark corridors, an idea slowly began to take shape. In order for it to work he couldn’t let Rey know he was here. He took a deep breath and closed 

himself off from the bond, blocking their connection. He needed to do this alone.

As he walked along the dim corridors he came across a cloak that had been discarded on the dusty stone floor. He approached it and he found he recognised it. Ben crouched down and picked up his cloak, the one Rey had been wearing. Holding it to his chest he whispered, “Oh Rey, I hope you are okay.” 

Throwing the cloak over his shoulders and pulling the hood up, he stood and began to walk faster along the corridor. The sound of men laughing and the raucous sound of drinking filled his ears as he got closer to what could only be Jabba’s audience chamber.

He walked down the stone stairs, being careful to avoid crashing into the things hanging from the ceiling. Ben stayed to the back of the room, walking slowly around the edge as his eyes landed on the disgusting slug that was Jabba the Hutt. But what disgusted him more was how a certain woman was chained to him.

Rey was sitting next to Jabba, dressed in a golden bikini complete with a chain around her neck. Whenever she moved too far from the master, Jabba pulled roughly on the chain, dragging her back to him. Ben was fuming as he clenched his fists and stared daggers at Jabba. 

He moved further along the edge of the room until he was standing next to a strange stone statue. Ben examined it with interest It depicted a human male in an unusual pose. The man had his hands pushed out in front of him, an expression of fear imprinted on his face that sent a chill down his spine. This wasn't a statue, this was a man who had been frozen in Carbonite. It reminded him of the stories his father had told him as a boy. 

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he turned back to Rey. He needed to get her out of here, but they didn’t want to end up on Jabba’s wall as well...


	11. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?” Rey asked with a laugh.
> 
> Ben chuckled, “Only when you’re there to catch me.” 

Rey sat at Jabba’s side, the chain around her neck bruising her skin. She wondered whether this would ever end, or if she would spend the rest of her days as a slave to this disgusting creature. Around the room bounty hunters and various criminals laughed and talked amongst themselves as the band played and Celeste danced in the center of the room, standing directly over a large trap door.

Celeste was a beautiful dancer, her movement smooth and in a way poetic. Rey found herself envying her skill. Lyra and Jules were serving again, pouring drinks and giving out an array of different appetizers. 

After she had been caught and dragged back into the audience chamber, the girls had given her sympathetic looks, disappointed that like them she was trapped for good in the hell-hole of this Palace. 

So here she was, chained to a monster who’s tail kept finding its way around her ankles. She wanted her staff, or her lightsaber even, so she could decapitate Jabba, and teach him not to touch women in such a way ever again. 

How could anyone find pleasure in this? Enslaving other beings for personal gain? It made Rey’s skin crawl. The galaxy really was a terrible place. 

The music came to an end and Celeste took a bow before walking away. Rey looked down at her lap, refusing to look at anyone who seemed to be staring at her chest. 

And then a voice spoke. One that made Rey look up abruptly. 

“I wish to seek an audience with his greatness.” Said the voice. It came from a cloaked figure who had been lurking in the shadows. He slowly walked into the center of the room, standing on the trapdoor that lead to goodness knows what. 

“Who demands this?” asked Jabba as he pulled Rey closer to him. 

“A Knight in search of a bride.” the figure said in a low voice. Rey knew that voice, the voice that had sworn she was not alone all those months ago, the voice that had pleaded and begged for her to join him. Her heart leaped. He came back, he really came back!

“And why would I be able to help you with that?” Jabba asked, “I don’t have time for games.” 

Ben stepped forward, the hood of the cloak still obscuring his face, “I would like to purchase your slave.” He said. Rey rolled her eyes, Ben was making this up on the spot and it didn’t exactly fill her with confidence. But she needed to trust him. If they worked together they could get out of this mess. 

“Why would I sell a woman as beautiful as this?” Jabba asked, his tail tracing along Rey’s jawline, she jerked her head away in disgust and Jabba yanked on the chain, pulling her against him. 

Ben pulled down his hood, avoiding Rey’s hopeful gaze. They needed to keep up the act if they were going to get out in one piece. “I can offer a hefty sum for a beauty such as this.” Rey attempted to stifle her laugh, she felt their connection burst open.

_ You aren’t making this any easier. _ Ben chided.

_ This is ridiculous, what are you trying to achieve with this charade? _

Ben ignored her comment, continuing to bargain with Jabba, “I’m afraid I won’t be parting from this rose anytime soon, but please feel free to make friends with one of my other loyal women.” Jabba said, laughing slightly.

Ben let out a tired sigh, “Yeah, I was worried you’d say that.” Before Rey could register what was going on, Ben raised his hand and summoned the end of the chain from Jabba’s grasp. 

It flew into his hand, freeing Rey from Jabba’s clutches. Jabba let out a roar of frustration as Rey leaped to her feet before running to Ben’s side. 

Around them, Jabba’s guards began to move in their direction with blasters aimed to fire. Rey remained close to Ben, her heart pounding through her chest as she assessed the situation, silently praying that Ben had a plan to get them out. 

Jabba let out a wicked laugh, “Your foolishness will be your downfall, there is no escape. You are doomed.” He said, his voice menacing and cruel, “Surrender or you will meet a tragic end.”

Rey looked up at Ben, “Do you have a plan B?” She whispered. Ben looked down at her, a twinkle in his eyes as yet again that signature Solo smirk spread across his face. 

_ Ben, what are you doing? _ Rey asked through the force.

_ Do you trust me? _ Ben asked in return.

Rey contemplated his words, it didn’t take long to make her decision. This was Ben Solo, the man who could drive her crazy. But he was her other half. The force brought them together and refused to let them be separated. 

So she nodded,  _ I trust you. _

“Good,” Ben said aloud, confusing those around him. He pulled Rey flush against his side with an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Her arms moved around her neck as he ignited the lightsaber in his other hand. Rey looked in astonishment as the blue from the legacy lightsaber lit up the room. 

“Stop them!” Jabba roared. His men began to run towards them, firing randomly at them. Stretching out one of her hands, Rey froze the bolts in place, redirecting them around the room.

Ben raised the saber, forcing it through the ceiling. People screamed as Ben created a large hole, causing various bits of debris to fall to the floor. 

Rey looked for Celeste, Lyra and Jules. But they were nowhere in sight. It was mayhem in the audience chamber, people running in different directions, trying to escape the wrath of a Jedi. Rey wanted desperately to go and find them, but she knew they didn’t have much time to spare.

“Ben, what are you doing?” Rey exclaimed over the firing. 

Before he had a chance to respond, Jabba’s fist slammed down onto a panel next to him. 

Rey screamed as she felt them begun to fall. Ben pulled on her chain, making sure to hold her close to him as he threw it into the air. With the force, he propelled it further until it moved through the ceiling and onto the roof above them. 

Jabba roared in frustration as Rey and Ben were suspended over the now open trapdoor. “Shoot them you idiots!” Jabba shouted. 

Rey pulled Ben’s crossguard from his belt and ignited it, the crimson blade appearing before her. She blocked each blaster bolt with ease, the force flowing through her veins and controlling her every movement. “It would be great if we could get out of here now!” Rey shouted.

Ben nodded, gripping onto the chain. “Good idea,” He said.Rey winced and hissed as it pulled on her neck. 

Focusing on the setting suns that peeked through the hole in the roof, Ben closed his eyes, centering himself. He tightened his grip on Rey, holding her close to him. Summoning both the light and dark that channeled through him, he opened his eyes and pulled on the chain. Rey let out another startled scream as they were propelled upwards at high speed, shooting through the ceiling.

Jabba let out a roar as they landed on the palace roof gasping for breath. Ben made a quick job of taking off the collar on Rey’s neck. With a flick of his wrist, it fell apart, setting Rey’s neck free from its confinement. 

Ben pulled Rey to her feet and they took off along the roof. The suns were setting on the horizon and they were quickly losing daylight. They could use this to their advantage to lose Jabba’s men. However, when he had pulled them onto the roof of the palace, Ben hadn’t come up with a plan to get down. 

He could hear the distant sound of Jabba’s guards and bounty hunters climbing onto the roof. He decided to take a chance. Grabbing Rey’s hand he took a sharp left where the roof sloped downwards towards the sandy ground. 

Together they ran along the loose tiles, slipping as the tiles fell from the roof. Ben turned to see the guards getting closer to them, hopping onto the edge of the roof. They fired in the pair’s direction. Ben raised the blue blade and blocked blaster bolts, holding onto Rey’s hand as she led them down a roof.

He moved backward but the tile beneath his foot was unstable, causing him to slip and fall onto his side and dragging Rey along with him. They screamed in surprise as they slid rapidly down the roof, the guards losing them and shouting from a distance. 

Ben and Rey grabbed onto each other, holding onto each other for dear life as they slid from the roof. They were getting closer to the ground, the tiles they skidded past leaving cuts and bruises along their arms. 

“Don’t let go!” Rey shouted as they reached the end of the roof. Before Ben could protest at the madness, Rey allowed them to fall from the roof and land in a small sand dune with their chests pressed together. 

They scrambled to a sitting position, still holding onto each other. They had lost their tail for now, but it wouldn’t be long before the guards would come looking for them. “Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?” Rey asked with a laugh.

Ben chuckled, “Only when you’re there to catch me.” 

Rey smiled as they got to their feet, clipping their lightsabers to their belts. She looked Ben up and down, he was here. It had all begun to settle in; he had come back for her. “You came for me.” She said breathlessly.

Ben took a step forward, “Of course I did, do you really think I could leave you behind?” He asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone. 

Rey shook her head, “Of course not! I was simply afraid you wouldn’t be able to find me.” Rey looked down at her feet, her arms coming across her chest in an attempt to cover her revealing attire. 

Ben raised his hand, placing a finger under her chin, encouraging her to look up at him. Rey complied and looked into his warm and comforting gaze, “I will always come for you, sweetheart.”

Rey rolled her eyes at his use of the pet name, “How many times must I tell you not to call me sweetheart before you’ll listen?” She asked.

“A thousand times more,” He said with a smirk, “Now, come. We will need to find a place to hide for the night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to my wonderful beta ZephyrLegend.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, maybe consider leaving some kudos?


	12. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo was moving closer and closer to the light whether he chose to believe it or not. His acceptance of the legacy blue lightsaber made it clear to her, Ben Solo would indeed turn and stand with her. Perhaps he already had.

Night settled over the desert planet, only the moon lighting their way through the sands of Tatooine. Despite being a desert planet, the night was cold and Rey shivered as they walked along. Ben wrapped his cloak around her and pulled her close to him, rubbing her back as she buried her face into his chest as her teeth chattered and her body shivered. 

Rey looked up at the stars and smiled as she felt Ben’s protective arms around her. She felt safe again She had known he would come back and felt bad for ever having doubted him. Her mind traveled to the women still trapped in Jabba’s palace, and how they were forced to remain. She didn’t know how history would pan out but she hoped for the sake of those girls that Jabba would die a painful death. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ben asked, sensing her plaintive mood. 

Rey looked up at him, “There were others; at the palace. They were treated the same way I was.” She explained, “I worry about what will happen to them.” 

Ben rubbed her shoulder gently, his fingers tracing the scar left by the Praetorian Guard, “If it’s any consolation, my mother will strangle Jabba the Hutt to death.” He said.

Rey smiled, satisfied that she knew Jabba would be receiving the death he deserved. “I would have done it myself for what he did to you.” Ben said solemnly, he stopped walking and turned to Rey, taking her hands in his, “I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.” 

She nodded and gave him a shy smile, “I swear to do the same for you.” 

Rey felt her breathing hitch as Ben leaned closer to her until they were a breath apart. Their hearts were pounding as Rey drew closer, desperate to feel the press of his lips against hers. It was a desire she had never felt before, a constant pull to him. She wanted it so desperately, and she could feel he wanted her just as much. 

“I know,” He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. The feeling of his closeness made her heart leap, they felt so connected as the force wound its way around them, binding them together. Rey reached out, entwining their fingers and looking into his eyes. 

Pulling back, Ben said quietly, “You deserve so much better than I can give you..”

Rey looked up into his dark brown eyes as the moonlight shone down on them, “Stop lying, Ben Solo.” A small smile spread across her lips, “All I need in this galaxy is you.” 

Ben nodded, she could feel through the bond him reciprocating those feelings. “Do you think we could be friends, after all this?” Ben asked.

Rey nodded, “Of course.” She said with a smile, “Now come on let’s find a place to rest until we can find a way out of here.”

Together the pair resumed walking through the night. The stars and the moon shone down on them as their fingers remained clasped together, refusing to break apart.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Rey and Ben stumbled along an empty house in the middle of the dunes. It seemed to have been a moisture farm before it was abandoned. The electricity had long stopped working so they only had the moonlight to guide them down the stone steps that led inside the house. 

It was a small home, but it was safe, and they would be able to rest there without the fear of Jabba’s guards finding them. 

Ben took the lead with the legacy lightsaber lighting his way, “Are you ever going to give that lightsaber back to me?” Rey whispered as they moved through the house.

“I will, just not right now,” he said, moving further through the house. Rey rolled her eyes, Ben Solo was moving closer and closer to the light whether he chose to believe it or not. His acceptance of the legacy blue lightsaber made it clear to her, Ben Solo would indeed turn and stand with her. Perhaps he already had.

Once they were certain the place was clear, the pair moved into the only bedroom. Inside was a large double bed and a wardrobe to the left of it. On either side of the bed was a small table with a lamp that stopped working years ago. 

“I can sleep on the couch in the other room.” Ben said gesturing to the door leading into the small living space. 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind sleeping out there.” 

Ben shook his head, “No, really, it’s fine. You need your rest.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, both unsure of what to say after the words spoken in the desert. Ben moved to the door and stepped outside before turning back, “Just let me know if you need anything.” He said.

Rey nodded, “Goodnight Ben.” She said timidly. He gave her a small smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and leaving her standing idly in the center of the room.

She moved towards the old closet and pulled out a tunic and leggings. The previous owner must have left behind some clothes, Rey silently thanked them for that. The sooner she could rid herself completely of Jabba’s palace, the better. 

* * *

Ben lay wide awake on the couch, his mind racing. He thought of Rey, of the fear in her eyes when she was chained to that disgusting slug. His fists clenched at his sides and he gritted his teeth, he wanted to kill the bastard. Closing his eyes he tried to center himself again, searching for the light to balance him. He couldn’t let the anger consume him.

Powerful light, powerful dark. He thought. Ben knew that one day his mother would have the pleasure of killing that monster. It disgusted him that he had no way of stopping Jabba doing what he did to Rey, to his mother. He had to let history play out the way it was meant to.

He reached out to Rey, desperate for her light. When he moved along the string binding them together, instead of being met with Rey’s usual flicker of light, he was met with a shroud of darkness. It was pushing him away and blocking him from entering. 

Ben’s eyes snapped open, feeling Rey’s fear and anxiety bleed through the bond. A terrified scream came from the bedroom and Ben jumped to his feet. He grabbed the legacy lightsaber and burst into the room to see Rey sitting up gasping for breath.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking furiously. Forgetting the lightsaber he rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms and against his bare chest as she cried. 

“Ssh, ssh it’s okay.” Ben whispered as he traced his fingers along her back, “It was just a nightmare, you’re safe now.”

Ben held Rey in his arms as she slowly began to calm down, her breathing calming as she pressed her ear to his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart thumping against his chest. It soothed her, knowing he was really there. That he was not merely a phantom in her mind but instead holding her close when she was desperate for comfort.

After a few moments, Rey sat up wiping away her tears. “I’m sorry for waking you.” She said quietly, feeling embarrassed. 

“I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

“I’m sorry if I alarmed you, I can sometimes get caught up in a nightmare.” She said Ben gave her a small and comforting smile.

“It’s alright, I understand.” He said, “I get them, too.” Nightmares plagued his mind whenever he slept. Images of the people he had killed haunted him through the night until he would wake up gasping. 

“I dreamed of the girls I met, how they were desperate to leave that hell hole.” She said, “And I left them.” Fresh tears ran down Rey’s cheeks as she thought of Celeste, Lyra and Jules. Those innocent girls forced to serve that creature. 

Ben reached up and wiped away a tear. Rey leaned into his hand, allowing him to gently caress her cheek. “It wasn’t your fault, there’s nothing you could’ve done.” He said.

“I could have been braver. I was a coward.”

Ben shook his head, “Don’t say that, you are the bravest person I know.” everything Ben was saying was true for he had never met someone as incredible as Rey. She was a blinding light in the darkness and had turned his life upside down from the moment she entered it. 

“And you are not alone, I will always be here.” He said holding her close.

Rey gave him a small smile and looked up at him, “Will you stay with me tonight?” She asked timidly.

Ben let out a nervous sigh before nodding slowly. 

They crawled into bed, lying awkwardly side by side. Rey moved closer to Ben, resting her head on his bare chest, “Promise me you’ll stay,” She whispered.

Ben pulled his arms around her and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head, “I’ll stay forever, I promise.” 


	13. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben looked at her with awe, and in that moment he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her, just to know what it would be like. He had little to no experience with women for it had never interested him. Until Rey came along and he felt a desire like no other, the desire to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful Beta ZephyrLegend has been so helpful during the process of writing this fanfic so please shower them with love!

When Rey woke she was held close by Ben. She looked up at his face, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest. She sat up slightly, as slowly as she could, being careful not to wake him. 

She had never laid so close to a man, or anyone for that matter. It felt comforting to be held so gently, so caringly by another. 

“Do you always stare at people while they sleep?” Ben mumbled, his eyes remaining closed as if he believed that if he didn’t open them, he could stay asleep forever. Suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious, Rey moved away from Ben and stood from the bed whilst threading her fingers through her tangled hair. 

Ben let out a tired yawn and sat up, stretching a bit. Rey found herself biting her lower lip slightly as she took a glance at his toned chest. Ben turned to her with sleepy eyes that made her chuckle slightly before turning away to retrieve the lightsaber Ben had discarded onto the floor the night before. 

“Did you sleep well?” Ben asked as he stood.

Rey nodded. She slept better than she had in months. She had felt safe in his embrace, protected even. “Did you?” She asked in return, as they walked into the small living space. 

“I did, better than I have in a long time.” He admitted. Rey caught sight of his shirt on the floor where it had been discarded. She handed it to him, unable to contain the flush in her cheeks. He quickly put it on and Rey found herself slightly disappointed as he covered himself. 

“Where did you find the clothes?” Ben asked as they collected their lightsabers.

“I found it in the closet, I couldn’t stand to be in that bikini much longer.” 

Ben nodded in understanding, “I’m sorry.” 

Rey shook her head, “You need to stop apologizing. We are here now, together, and that’s all that matters.” She took a step towards him and took his hands in her own, “Do you have an idea how to get back, or does the portal only appear when it wants to?”

“I think I may have an idea: it seems to only appear whenever we need it.” He explained.

Rey let out an annoyed huff as she sat down on the sofa. “Well, don’t we need it now?” She exasperated. 

Ben began to pace in front of her, thinking intently about their options, “There may be another way,” he said thoughtfully, “When I was searching for you I was visited by a Jedi master.”

Rey raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What do you mean?” She asked.

“It was Jedi Master Yoda, he came to be as a force ghost and guided me to you.” He said whilst taking a seat in front of her. “I reached out to you and the force guided me,” Ben reached out to her, rushing his hand against her own. 

Rey smiled, “Thankfully.” She said with a small chuckle, “Do you think we could try to open it from this side?” 

Ben nodded, “We could.” He stated, “If we use our bond to reach out, it might work.”

And so half an hour later they were sitting opposite each other, cross-legged on the cold floor. 

“So how is it going to work?” Rey asked. After all, Ben had more experience with the force than she had.

“Take my hands. The bond seems to be stronger when we are in physical contact.” He explained, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. Rey nodded in agreement and placed her hands in his. 

“Now close your eyes and reach out to the world between worlds, imagine it as if you are there.” 

Rey obliged and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths, relishing the feeling of her hands in Ben’s. Trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach and the steady pounding of her heart, she reached out. When she was met with Ben’s familiar signature she brushed past it instead she focused on the task at hand. 

In her mind she pictured the darkness, the paths leading to the multitude of portals. She could feel Ben’s focus waver as he moved against her signature. He brushed against it, moving around her as if he were teasing her. Rey cracked open an eye, “You aren’t focusing very well.” She chided. 

Ben smiled, “It’s not my fault you are so... enticing.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, “I am doing nothing to provoke you, so can we please focus.” 

“If you insist.” 

Satisfied with his answer, Rey reached out again and this time felt him do the same. Together they searched for the portal, calling to it. 

When she felt it, her heart leaped. Her eyes shot open with Ben’s and together they turned to see the portal had appeared. 

“We did it!” Rey said jumping to her feet. Ben stood with her and she gave him a bright smile that could light up even the darkest of places. 

Ben looked at her with awe, and in that moment he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her, just to know what it would be like. He had little to no experience with women for it had never interested him. Until Rey came along and he felt a desire like no other, the desire to be loved.

He pushed the feeling away as they stepped towards the portal.

Together they stepped through, leaving Tatooine for good.

* * *

Rey threw her arms around Ben’s neck, “I can’t believe that worked!” She exclaimed. Ben gave her a small smile. He knew now was the time, he had seen what his existence had done to Rey. Not only could he take away the pain of the war, but he could take away everything that had happened in Jabba’s palace. She wouldn’t have to live with the memories. 

“We can reach out to Lothal; we will be able to find the portal in no time,” Rey said with a smile. Ben let her lead him through the darkness, past various portals, the force leading the way.

He looked at the various openings when he saw it, the night when he destroyed his uncle’s temple. Ben came to a stop in front of it, “Rey, wait.” He said.

Rey stopped and turned to him, “What is it? We are so close.” She said desperately. They were nearly home, they could make it through this.

Ben dropped her hand and walked in the direction in the portal, “You should go, Rey,” he said with a sad smile, “You should go home.”

“What about you?” Rey asked looking up at him. Ben remained silent, “You were ever going to go back, were you?” She said, voicing the realization that Ben had intended to get stuck.

“It’s for the best.” Ben muttered, “I have some business I must attend to, I had always intended to follow through with my plans.” Rey shook her head as she stood, walking towards him. “Ben, what’s going on?” She asked.

Ben stood and looked out at the darkness, unable to meet her plaintive gaze, “I went through the portal so I could change the past.” he said. He couldn’t hold back, she deserved to know the truth. They had grown closer during their time together, she had a right to know what he intended to change about their lives.

“What were you going to change?” Rey asked

Ben turned to her, “I’m going back in time to destroy myself.” He said, “It has always been my intention.” 

Rey eyes widened, “Why would you do such a thing?” She asked.

“I ruined everything, Rey, I destroyed so much.” he explained, “If there’s a chance I could take it all back and save you, I would do it in a second.” 

Rey hesitantly took a step forward, “Why would you need to save me, Ben?” She asked. 

Ben looked down at her, “Rey, I made you go down this path, I dragged you into this war.” He said, his face painted with guilt. 

Rey hesitantly reached forward, cupping his cheek with her hand, “I will never regret following BB-8, Ben, because he led me to you.” She said quietly, “And I am grateful every day for that.” 

She walked towards him, holding his face in her hands, “Please, I am begging you Ben, don’t do this.” She said. Tears were falling down her cheeks as he looked back at the portal that would lead to his demise.

He stepped back, her hands falling from his face as Ben stepped towards the portal. His eyes left her gaze as he turned to it, staring at his younger self. “I never thought I would get a second chance.” He said.

Rey stormed forward, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to face her, “Listen to me Ben Solo, you swore you would stay with me forever.” She exclaimed, “You can’t leave me now.” 

Ben gave her a plaintive look, “I have hurt so many people Rey.”

“And you can still change, you can redeem yourself. Give them a reason to forgive you, Ben.” She said with a small smile, “I did.”

Ben stepped away, “I have to do this.” He explained.

Rey watched with tears streaming down her cheeks as his hand stretched out into the portal. “But I need you.” She was desperate, “Do you not care? If you gave a damn about me at all you would get your arse over here, right now!” 

Ben was taken aback by her sudden anger, but he did not move from the portal. Rey sank to her knees, “Go, I know nothing I can say will stop you.” 

He took deep breaths, centering himself. Could he really do this? Could he leave her alone, allow the beautiful bond that kept them together to shatter? 

Rey was the most important person in his life, if he did this it would break her. He could feel the light surrounding him. He could destroy himself and save Rey. But this wasn’t about destroying what he hated anymore, it was about saving what he loved.

And he loved Rey.

Ben pulled away from the portal “You’re right, this isn’t the way.” He said with a sigh. He turned and moved towards her. 

Rey watched as he knelt in front of her, “You are the light guiding me Rey.” He said quietly, “And from now on I swear never to leave your side.”

Rey looked up at him with a tearful expression, “How can I know you aren’t lying?”

“I’m not saying you should believe me, but for now just trust me.”

Rey nodded, “But if you try to do this again, I will kick your arse.”

Ben chuckled and pulled her into an embrace which she gladly accepted, “And I’ll let you.” 

Rey laughed and pressed her head to his chest, “Now should we actually go home?” She asked.

“There’s one more thing I need to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, our Benny boy is in love


	14. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben glared at her, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” He spat.  
“What don’t I understand?” She said back, her eyes cold.  
“You don’t know what it’s like, your parents left you.” Ben answered, his tone dripping with spite, “You have no family.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Rey asked him, as they stood opposite one of the many portals. 

Ben nodded, “I have to do this.” He said turning to her, “I have to see her, at least one more time.” Together they watched as the darkness moved aside to reveal the image of a woman dressed in white, her hair in two buns either side of her face. 

Ben took a step forward, staring at the woman as she recorded a message for the droid in front of her. It was really her. He looked in awe at the woman before him. Ben reached up to his hand and whispered hesitantly, “Mother?” 

“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” Said Princess Leia. Ben closed his eyes and allowed the memories he had locked away for years to appear in his mind’s eye. Memories of sitting on his mother’s lap during senate meetings, trying to braid her long brown hair the way she had taught him. 

A stray tear fell down his cheek. He should have trusted her, confided in her. He should have told her how much he loved her but it was too late, he had failed. “I’m sorry, Mama,” he choked, “I’m sorry for everything.” 

Rey stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. “I need her now more than ever.” Ben said to Rey, “She always knew what to do.”

“Ben you know we can’t, it’s not possible and it is far too dangerous.” She said.

Ben nodded, “I know, but this is something I have to do.” And just as he had when he saw his grandmother, Ben stepped through the portal.

Rey wanted to scream. He had done it again! Ben’s impulsive streak was really starting to tick her off. He was just like his father, shooting before thinking and never wanting to know the odds. “One day, Ben Solo, I will kill you for this,” Rey muttered before following him through the portal.

* * *

Princess Leia ducked around a corner at the sound of footsteps coming in her direction. The Empire had boarded the Tantive IV, this was the moment. She had to be brave; she was doing this for the good of the galaxy. R2-D2 knew what to do. She had given him instructions to go down to the planet of Tatooine and deliver her Father’s message to General Kenobi.

She had her doubts, afraid that something would happen to the astromech droid once they left the ship. They could be shot down by imperials and the plan would be over. But R2 had never failed her before, and she trusted that it was the best droid for the job. 

With blaster in hand, she moved through the ship being careful to avoid the bucket heads known as stormtroopers. They were coming. She knew they were searching for the plans. Due to the sacrifice of the soldiers now known as rogue one, the rebellion had access to the plans to the empire’s new super weapon. Leia knew the empire would stop at nothing to retrieve those plans, so she needed to get them to Alderaan before the Empire got to them first.

She paused round a corner, blaster in hand as the stormtroopers drew closer. This was it, the time had come. Stepping out from her hiding place she raised her blaster, “There’s one, set for stun.” Said one of the troopers. But Leia was quicker, she raised her blaster and shot them square in the chest. Turning on her heel she moved away as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, stormtroopers weren’t always as stupid as she presumed, everything went dark as she fell a blast hit her in the back and she fell to the cold floor.

* * *

“Where is she?” Ben asked anxiously as they took in their surroundings.

“I can’t believe you have done this!” Rey exclaimed, “Have we not altered the fate of the galaxy enough?” 

Ben ignored her and walked around, desperately searching for his mother. 

“Ben, will you listen to me?” She asked impatiently as she stormed after him. They turned a corner into the pristine white of the corridor. Ben ducked into an alcove with Rey following shortly behind. 

She shot him a cold glare, “What is it?” Ben asked.

“Why the hell would you step through another portal?” Rey whispered, careful not to raise her voice for the fear of someone finding them.

“We’ve proved that we can open it,” 

“That was one time Ben! We can’t guarantee it will open again.” The sound of footsteps caused them to freeze and move further into an alcove as a group of stormtroopers passed them. “It will and besides, I have to see her.” 

Rey could feel his aim, he needed his mother desperately. She knew it wasn’t a good idea, nothing about this was, “No Ben, we can’t interfere.” 

At that moment a dark cape moved past them. 

Ben and Rey watched as Darth Vader stormed through the corridor, a group of stormtroopers following behind him with blasters at the ready. Ben’s blood boiled at the sight of him he summoned his old cross-guard into his hand and moved to step out. Rey grabbed him and roughly pulled him back, “You’ve gone mad!” She said angrily.

Ben glared at her, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” He spat.

“What don’t I understand?” She said back, her eyes cold.

“You don’t know what it’s like, your parents left you.” Ben answered, his tone dripping with spite, “You have no family.” 

Rey was shocked and stood motionless for a few moments. His words shook her to her core. The mention of her abandonment made her angry, he was trying to spite her because he knew he was wrong. 

After everything they had said and gone through, he still thought she was nothing but an orphaned scavenger. “Damn you, Ben Solo.” She said through gritted teeth, holding back her teeth. Rey moved out of the alcove and stormed away from him, refusing to spend another moment in his presence. 

Ben watched as Rey walked away, “Oh for goodness sake.” . He glared in her direction before leaving the alcove and following her.

* * *

“Ugh he is such a bastard sometimes,” Rey muttered to herself as she quietly moved through the corridor of escape pods. It wouldn’t be long before he came running, he always did. She hated him sometimes, really despised him. This was one of those moments. Rey could feel the darkness coursing through her veins, it made her feel powerful and unstoppable. 

She came to a halt at a dead end, great just great. She knew it was childish to storm away from him like that, especially when it was unwise to split up. Rey leaned against the wall of the corridor, pausing for a moment to center herself. Reaching out to the light she forced herself to close herself off from the darkness, refusing to let it consume her. 

“Rey?” 

She opened her eyes to see Ben walking towards her. “Don’t ever run off like that.” He said as he approached her.

Rey crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a cold look, “You don’t get to tell me what to do, Ben Solo.” She said through gritted teeth.

Ben let out an exasperated sigh, “Look, can you please just come with me and help me find a way out of here?” He asked. 

“No,” Rey said flatly before pushing past him and walking away. 

Ben turned and followed her, “Rey, seriously, enough. We need to get out of here.” He said as the sound of stormtroopers drew nearer. Rey turned a corner and stopped when she saw two familiar droids, R2D2 and C3PO were standing outside an escape pod. 

“Oh, now you want to get out of here?” Rey spat as she turned back to him, “Have you realized I was right?” 

Before Ben could respond a voice came from behind them, “Rebels! Blast them!” Rey and Ben turned to see a group of stormtroopers running towards them. 

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and dragged her along the corridor, “Let go!” Rey said trying to free her hand from his grasp. But Ben was far stronger. He kept a tight grip on her hand as the found themselves next to the escape pod the droids had gone in.

“Get in!” Ben exclaimed. Rey ignored him, standing her ground. With an angry huff, he pulled her inside.

“Take off, R2. The Princess sent us.” He said as the hatch closed.

R2 refused, announcing to 3PO that they were trespassers. 

“Look, we are members of the Rebel Alliance, the Princess sent us to help you find General Kenobi.” Ben said, urgently.

“Quickly R2, if the Princess has sent them, then we should listen!” C3PO replied with a huff.

R2 let out another series of beeps before taking off. 

Rey slumped back against the wall, avoiding Ben’s gaze. He was in so much trouble when they landed.


	15. Her name is Reyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no response, “Can you feel that?” Rey asked. Ben turned to her and gave her a puzzled look, “What do you mean?” He asked.
> 
> “I don’t know, it feels familiar like I’ve been met with it before,” she said her eyes searching the front of the house in clear confused. She had never left Jakku, she couldn’t have been here before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it's been three days but I am back to daily posting! As always a massive thank you to my amazing beta ZephyrLegend, you're a star!

As Rey stumbled away from the escape pod, she shot Ben an icy glare. “Well this is perfect! Congratulations, we are officially damned!” She kicked at the sand in frustration. They were once again stuck on a desert planet.

“This is your fault! If you hadn’t run away, we wouldn't have had to escape!” he shouted back, brushing grains of sand from his cloak. 

“If you hadn’t been such an arsehole, I wouldn’t have run away!” Rey exclaimed in return. Ben fell silent and looked down at his feet. He had been in a rage after seeing Vader when he shouted at her, and he could sense now how much his words had hurt her. “Rey I-”

“Don’t bother,” she said turning to R2. Ben felt her shields fly up around her, blocking the bond. Rey crouched down to R2, “Do you know where to go?” she asked. R2 let out a series of beeps, “Please R2, you can trust us.” R2 shook wildly, a series of shrill beeps following.

“R2 stop being rude, Miss Rey can help us,” said 3PO.

R2 turned away from them and took off towards the rocky lands of Tatooine. “Hey, come back here!” Rey said. R2 ignored them and continued to move away from them.

“Leave him, Rey, it was meant to happen like this anyway. Let’s just go and find the hermit.” He said, moving off in the opposite direction to R2. 

“He’ll be malfunctioning within a day.” Said 3PO as he and Rey watched R2 move further and further away. Rey sighed, “Come, let’s go and find General Kenobi.” She said moving to follow Ben. 3PO moved along with her, “Mistress Rey, how do you know the Princess?” 3PO asked curiously. 

Rey rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long walk. 

* * *

The sun beamed down on them. The trio had been walking for hours through the desert. Rey and Ben had spoken as few words as possible to each other, both of them fuming. 3PO continued his questions. Ben contemplated re-wiring the droid several times. 

“Do you know where General Kenobi resides?” 3PO asked for the 3rd time in 2 hours. 

“Yes, my uncle visited him with me a few years ago,” Ben answered in all honesty. During his Jedi training, Luke had visited Kenobi’s home on Tatooine in search of any artifacts he may of kept their. “It’s not much further, I recognise the way.” They had long left the sand dunes and were now walking through the area known for Sand people attacks. Ben hoped they’d find Kenobi soon and wouldn’t have to deal with them.

“Are you sure? I’m not keen on the idea of getting lost here.” Rey said, still refusing to look at him.

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

“Why should I trust you after all this?” She muttered. Ben let out an annoyed huff and stormed ahead. 

Rey rolled her eyes, he was always so dramatic about everything. “Is there a problem Miss Rey?” 3PO asked.

“Please, just Rey is fine.” She said giving him a small smile, “I’m nowhere near important enough for a title.”

“Oh, excuse me, Just Rey,” 3PO replied innocently. Rey chuckled at the droid’s response. She looked ahead to see Ben was walking a few meters away from them, his fists clenched at his side. Hours before they had never been closer, but now he felt distant and cold. The idea that a small argument to create a void between her and Ben saddened her. 

She wondered what Ben was feeling at that moment, he seemed angry, furious even. But did he feel that same emptiness as she did when one of them closed off the bond? His words had hurt and her rage boiled whenever she remembered his words. She had been so angry, but so had he. He had been unable to control his anger. It was no excuse for what he said, but maybe she could forgive him if he apologized. He was too proud to take the first step towards a truce. Could she be the bigger person? 

Rey closed her eyes, allowed the light to move through her. She reached out to it she followed it and was met with darkness. She allowed it in, letting both the light and dark surround her. Balance. Without hesitation she lowered her shields, allowing the bond to fly open. Ben stopped abruptly and turned to her.

His eyes softened as he approached her. “I’m sorry about earlier.” He said quietly.

Rey sighed, “This doesn’t mean I forgive you,” she said firmly, before breaking into a smile, “But I’m giving you one last chance, Solo.”

Ben gave her the signature smirk that made her heart do a backflip and giving her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Alright, sweetheart.”

Rey rolled her eyes and continued to walk, “If you continue to call me sweetheart, you’ll soon be missing an arm.” 

Ben laughed and followed her, “Come on 3PO, we don’t want the Jawas or sand people to find you.” 

“These people puzzle me greatly,” 3PO said quietly before obliging and following the pair through the sandy environment in the direction of General Kenobi’s hiding place.

* * *

The sun was setting when Rey, Ben, and 3PO came across Kenobi’s house. It was a small hut placed atop a hill, the sandy walls blended in well with its environment. 

The trio approached it and Ben moved towards the front door. He turned to Rey who gestured for him to knock. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and knocked firmly on the old and worn door. 

There was no response, “Can you feel that?” Rey asked. Ben turned to her and gave her a puzzled look, “What do you mean?” He asked.

“I don’t know, it feels familiar like I’ve been met with it before,” she said her eyes searching the front of the house in clear confused. She had never left Jakku, she couldn’t have been here before. 

Ben raised his hand to knock again and this time a voice came from inside. “Mind your impatience, I’m coming!” A man’s voice came from inside.

The door opened abruptly to reveal an old man dressed in brown robes. “Can I help you?” He asked, his voice tired.

“Are you General Kenobi?” Rey asked. 

The old man narrowed his eyes as if he were analyzing them both. “Who are you?” He asked.

“Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master who served during the clone wars?” Ben asked. 

Obi-Wan’s face paled, “How do you know that name?” 

Ben gestured to 3PO, hoping that the Jedi master would recognize his grandfather’s droid. “Princess Leia of Alderaan sent us to deliver a message.” He explained.

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, “Come inside, we have much to discuss it seems.” He said. 

Ben followed him inside and Rey turned to 3PO, “Come on 3PO, we wouldn’t want Jawas finding you now would we?” She said before following Ben inside.

“I still don’t know who these Jawas are,” 3PO muttered before entering the hut.

The three of them sat down in Obi-Wan’s main living room. “So who are you two?” Obi-Wan asked.

“My name is Ben and this is Rey, we were sent by Princess Leia to deliver a message,” Ben explained. 

“And what is this message,” Obi-Wan asked. 

That’s when it dawned on Ben that they didn’t have it. R2 had the plans. If everything went to plan, R2 would be brought to his Uncle and would escape to find Kenobi. “We don’t have it.” Ben explained, “The message comes with a set of plans for the Empire’s new space station.”

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, “And where are these plans.” He asked suspiciously.

“In an R2 unit,” Rey said.

Obi-Wan sighed, “And do you know where this droid is?” He asked.

Rey and Ben fell silent. R2 could be anywhere now, maybe they shouldn’t have let him run off like that. “We believe it is soon to be in the possession of Luke Skywalker.” Said Ben.

“How do you know Luke Skywalker?” Obi-Wan asked.

“That’s a long story, for another time.” Rey cut in. Now wasn’t the time to go into who they were. “But I can assure you that you can-“ Rey was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. She felt the force inside her intensify, her heart was pounding as a young woman stepped into the living room. “Hello Papa, I see we have guests.” She said. Her heart was a chestnut brown, it was tied into three buns much like Rey’s usual style. Her breathing hitched at the sight of this woman, it puzzled her.

She turned to Ben who was watching her reaction curiously. 

"What’s wrong?" He asked.

"I don’t know." She said honestly.

Obi-Wan stood to greet his daughter, “Come sit down Tara, this is Rey and Ben.” Rey and Ben stood with him as Tara approached them with a warm smile on her face. 

Rey couldn’t help but stare at this woman as she shook hands with Ben, “Lovely to meet you.” she said kindly. Tara extended her hand to Rey, with her heart pounding she shook it. But when her hand met Tara’s she felt the ground beneath to fall and before she could register what was happening, everything went dark.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes to see a couple sitting in the sand and looking up at the stars. She watched as Tara turned to the man, a bright smile on her face. “Would you miss this place if we left?” She asked.

The man shrugged being careful not to wake a small child in his lap, “With all those stars to visit, why should we stay in a place as awful as this?” He asked back. 

Tara nodded, “There’s nothing left for me here, not after Papa died.” She said quietly, her smile faltering, “The Empire’s been gone ten years, why are we still here?” 

The man nodded, “We can leave you to know, sell the house and use the money to buy a ship and just leave.” He said kindly. He looked down at Tara’s stomach which Rey hadn’t noticed was slightly rounded, “I don’t want our children to grow up on a desert planet, I want them to be free.”

Tara nodded, “I love you.” She said to him with a small smile. The man nodded and put his arms around her, holding her and the child in his lap close, “I know.” He whispered in return.

Rey stared at the small family embracing each other, feeling an odd connection to them. Her heart ached to reach out to them but deep down she knew what was happening before her was merely a vision which she had no part in.

She watched as the image before it faded away, leaving only the stars in the sky. The sound of arguing caused her to turn abruptly. 

It was the same couple, however this time they were standing in an apartment on what could only be Coruscant. Tara’s stomach was significantly bigger this time; it wouldn’t be long before she had the baby. “You bastard!” She screamed, throwing a vase in his direction. 

“You crazy woman! I haven't done anything!” The man shouted back, dodging the vase flying in his direction. 

“You think I wouldn’t find out?!” Tara shouted back, moving to find something else to throw at him, this time it was a book. She hurled it at his head and he only just avoided it. “I can’t believe you slept with another woman!” She screamed, “And that whore from your office, of all people!” 

The man moved towards the door, “I’m not dealing with this.” He said opening the front door.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going? We’re not done yet!” 

“I knew I never should have let myself be dragged into this prison of a relationship.” He spat, “It was doomed from the beginning.”

“What about you daughter?” Tara asked. “Do you no longer love me?” She asked. There were tears falling down her face now, her eyes swollen red and tired, “What about Lola? Do not love her?’

The man paused in the doorway before turning to her, “No.” he said simply before storming from the room and slamming the door behind him. Tara collapsed to her knees, crying out in despair. 

Rey found herself hastily wiping away her own tears. A door on the other side of the room opened and a little girl who could be no older than five approached Tara. “Mama? What’s wrong Mama?” She asked.

Tara smiled at her daughter and pulled her into a hug, “Everything’s alright sweetheart, Papa is just going away for a while and it makes me sad.” She said.

The little girl, Lola, shook her head. “Don’t be sad Mama, you’ll make baby sad,” Lola said, touching her mother’s stomach. Tara laughed, “You’re right princess, we wouldn’t want your baby sister to be sad now would we?”

Lola shook her head and Rey found a small smile come across her face as she looked down at the pair.

The scene much like before faded away to reveal Tara sitting in a hospital bed holding a newborn. “Mama!” Shouted Lola as she rushed to her mother’s side.

Tara smiled at her daughter and allowed her to sit upon the bed with her, “Meet your new baby sister Lola.” Tara said with a smile. 

Lola looked at the baby in awe, “Wow, she’s so small!” She whispered, afraid that if she was any louder she’d scare the baby. “What’s her name?” Lola asked.

Tara looked down at the baby and smiled, she nodded, “Her name is Reyna.” 

Lola smiled at her mother, “Reyna.” Lola repeated, “So Rey for short?” 

Tara laughed, “I suppose so, welcome to the world Rey Kenobi.” Rey felt her breathing hitch, she had a family. She had a mother and a sister. She was loved. 

The scene moved away and Rey watched as she saw Tara crying. “No, I won’t let you take her!” She exclaimed, getting to her feet. Rey turned to see the man from before, her father holding her younger self in his arms. A woman was at his side with an unimpressed expression on her face.

The man passed baby Rey to the woman and took Tara’s hands in his, “Tara, she is my daughter too and I will have a say in this.”

“A few months ago you didn’t give a damn about her, you can’t take Reyna from me!” She said angrily.

The man sighed, “The decision has been made Tara, this is for the best.” He turned away as Tara screamed. The other woman took Rey from the room, her father following close behind.

Rey had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene before her. She had been taken from Tara, she had been loved, her mother had never abandoned her. “Mama.” She whispered before the scene faded away and everything went dark one final time...


	16. The Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes slowly fluttered open and they immediately filled with tears, “Ben.” She croaked. 
> 
> Ben smiled at her, “It’s okay, I’m here.” He said comfortingly, “You’re not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get slightly familiar...

They had lain Rey down on Tara’s bed. Ben sat by her side, holding onto her hand. He had no idea what had come over her, what had caused her to pass out like that. He knew she had felt something strange when they entered the hut, but surely there could be nothing dangerous here.

Ben looked down at her. She had been out for hours and it was now late into the night. He had refused to leave her side so he left 3PO of all people to explain the situation to Obi-Wan. Tara had been in and out, offering kind words and food and water every few hours. 

Ben had strong suspicions about Tara, the hair alone was a dead giveaway. Maybe that is what Rey had felt, did she have a link to Tara and Kenobi? Ben had no idea that Obi-Wan had any family, he was certain that is uncle had had no idea. Tara seemed to be around Rey’s age, meaning she had to have been born just after his mother and uncle. He wondered who Obi-Wan’s mystery woman was but he pushed the thought aside and looked back to Rey.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and they immediately filled with tears, “Ben.” She croaked. 

Ben smiled at her, “It’s okay, I’m here.” He said comfortingly, “You’re not alone.”

Rey nodded, “Tara, it’s her.’ She said sadly.

“What do you mean it’s her?” Ben asked.

Rey took a deep breath before responding, “She’s my mother.”

So it was true, Rey was a Kenobi. She started to cry again and this time Ben pulled her into his arms. “My father took me from her.” She explained, “I had a family, I had a sister and he destroyed it.” Rey sobbed into his chest, he tears wetting his shirt but he didn’t care, he simply allowed her to cry it out.

He ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her. “I think they are still alive,” Rey whispered. Ben looked down at her. “When we get back I want to find them, Ben,” 

Ben nodded, “I understand, but you know you can’t say anything to Tara, don’t you?” He said seriously.

Rey nodded, “I know,” she whispered sadly, “I just can’t believe I’m under the same roof as my mother and my grandfather.”

Ben chuckled, “You and me both, sweetheart."

Rey gave him a playful glare, “I’m not your sweetheart.” She said.

“I know, you’re so much more,” Ben replied before he could stop himself.

Before Rey had time to ask him what he meant there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” said Ben. The door opened and Tara stepped inside and smiled at them both, “I heard voices.” She explained as she sat down in a chair opposite them, “How are you feeling Rey? You gave us all quite a scare earlier.”

“I’m much better now, thank you for your kindness,” Rey responded quietly.

“Good, I’ll leave you to sleep. It sounds like you have a big day tomorrow.” Tara said, as she stood and moved towards the door.

Ben nodded, “You could say that.”

Tara smiled, “Goodnight Rey and Ben.”

Rey smiled at her mother, “Goodnight.”

* * *

The next morning Rey woke to an empty bed. She looked down at the floor to see Ben asleep on with only a blanket to keep him warm. She rolled her eyes, why didn’t he just share the bed with her? 

Rey paled, what if he was still mad after their argument? What if the idea of sleeping next to her revolted him? What if the other night was only because he felt sorry for her? 

She knew friends didn’t usually share a bed, it was something that lovers did. And she and Ben were definitely not lovers. So why did she want to be so close and intimate with him? It was strange for Rey to feel this way. Her whole life she had only herself to rely on. But the past few days she had found that she and Ben had supported each other, and the idea of going their separate ways broke her. But he had said he would never leave her, maybe there was a way they could be together. 

With a small yawn, Rey pulled back the covers and sat down next to Ben. As gently as she could she brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face behind his ear. She smiled as he fidgeted slightly from the movement. Yes, maybe they could be together. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at her, “Morning, sweetheart.” He said sitting up, allowing the blanket covering him to drop to his waist, revealing his bare chest. Rey’s eyes widened, “Don’t call me that.” She said, stuttering slightly as she was unable to draw her attention away from his bare chest. 

“Hey, eyes up here.” He said with a laugh. 

Rey looked up into his eyes and cleared her throat awkwardly before getting to her feet. “You know what? I should go and see 3PO because he may need help or something.”

She opened the door and Ben rolled his eyes, “Sure thing, sweetheart.” Rey didn’t bother coming up with a remark before darting out of the room, slamming the door shut. She leaned against it whilst releasing a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

Once she had composed herself she moved down the short corridor to see Tara standing in the living space with 3PO. “Ah Miss Rey, how wonderful it is to see you fully functioning again.”

Rey chuckled, “Thank you 3PO.” She turned to see Tara putting on her boots. As if she could sense Rey staring she looked up and gave her a small smile, “Morning, sleep well?” 

Rey nodded and Tara gave her a sly smile, “I’m sure loverboy made it so.” She said with a wink.

Rey let out a tired huff, “Why does everyone think we are together? Besides he slept on the floor.” She replied. 

Tara nodded, “Well if you ask me, I think Ben has feelings for you.” 

Rey shook her head, “No chance.” 

Tara raised an eyebrow, “Believe me, if someone looked at me the way Ben looks at you, I would be the luckiest woman in the world.” Rey smiled at her mother, she liked this. The idea that maybe they could of had a mother-daughter relationship is nice, comforting even. It made Rey’s heartache that it was taken away from them. 

“Well I don’t know what you see, but Ben and I will never be a couple, it’s too complicated.” She said with a sad smile. It was true, no matter how much they wanted to be together, no matter how many promises were made, there would always be something pulling them apart.

“Where are you off to?” Rey asked in an attempt to change the conversation. 

“I’m going off-world for a few days,” Tara responded as she pulled on a shawl, “No doubt that you will be gone by the time I’m back.”

Rey’s face fell, this would be the last time she would see her mother. “I hope you find what you are looking for Rey.” She said with a smile, “And trust me, no matter how hard it is, never give up fighting for those you love.” 

Rey nodded, trying to hold back her tears, “Thank you, for everything.” 

Tara smiled, “No problem, and besides, maybe one day we will see each other again.”

“I hope so,” Rey said quietly. 

Tara nodded and opened the front door before stepping out into the morning sun, “Goodbye Rey.” she said with a wave.

Rey waved as she moved away from the house. “Goodbye Mama,” Rey whispered as she watched her mother leave with a piece of her heart...

* * *

Later that day, Rey, Ben, and 3PO followed Kenobi to Luke’s home. Ben walked in nervous anticipation at seeing his Uncle again, the man who had pushed him to join Snoke. Part of him was angry and wanted to attack the young Luke Skywalker when he saw him but the other part of him was simply afraid. 

As they approached a hill they looked over to see R2 and Luke being attacked by Sand People. Kenobi held Rey back, telling her to wait as she moved to help. They watched as Luke was pushed and knocked on the ground, temporarily falling unconscious.

Kenobi stood and stepped forward, walking in the direction of Luke and the sand people. As he approached the sand people dispersed, cowering from the hermit. Rey and Ben followed Kenobi down the hill as Kenobi knelt down to Luke.

A series of small beeps sounded and Kenobi turned to see R2 hiding amongst the sandy rock, he lowered his hood and spoke to the droid, “Hello there.” He said warmly, “Come here my little friend, don’t be afraid.”

Ben watched as R2 gestured to Luke, “Oh don’t worry he’ll be alright.” Luke’s eyes fluttered open and Kenobi helped him into a sitting position, “Rest easy son, you’ve had a busy day, you’re fortunate to be all in one piece.” 

Luke looked up and his eyes widened slightly, ‘Ben? Ben Kenobi?” He said in awe, “Boy am I glad to see you.” He turned to Rey and Ben who were standing a few meters from them. “Who are you?” he asked. 

Kenobi turned to the pair, “These are my friends, Rey and Ben a coincidence that we share the same name I know.” 

Luke stood and turned to 3PO who moved towards R2, “Oh R2 thank the maker you are alright!” R2 let out a series of beeps. “Do you all know each other?” He asked suspiciously.

Rey nodded, it was strange to be met with Luke. She hadn’t known the Jedi long but this young man seemed nothing like the man she had met on Ach-To. “We have been looking for this droid.” She explained.

“R2 says he is looking for his former master, a man called Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He turned to Kenobi, “I figured he may be a relative of yours, do you know who he’s talking about?” 

Kenobi sat down and contemplated the question, “Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan.” He said thoughtfully, “Now that’s a name I have not heard in a long time, a long time.”

“I think my Uncle knows him, he said he’s dead.”

“Oh, he’s not dead.” Kenobi said quickly, “Not yet.”

Luke looked taken aback as he replied, “You know him?” 

“Well, of course, I know him, he’s me.” Kenobi explained, “I haven’t gone by the name Obi-Wan Kenobi in a long time.” 

Rey could sense Ben tensing slightly, big this close to his Uncle was making him uncomfortable. As she was about to offer advice or ask if he was okay he moved forward, “I hate to break up the party but we have a job to do.”

Kenobi nodded in agreement, “Right you are Ben, come, Luke, we have much to discuss.”


	17. Farm Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As subtly as he could, Ben rested his hand on the sofa next to him and slowly moved his hand towards her, his fingers reaching out to touch hers. She responded instantly, moving her fingers against his. Ben looked down as his forefinger moved around hers, gently caressing it. His thumb brushed against the back of her hand before he entwined their fingers completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, it's a short one today as I have been very busy recently and haven't been able to write. As always thank you to my amazing beta ZephyrLegend, as always you are such a gem!

“You are part of the rebellion against the Empire?” Luke asked. He had the legacy lightsaber Kenobi gave him in hand. Rey made sure to keep her own out of sight. Rey and Ben nodded at his observation. It wasn’t a difficult lie to play along with, they were too far into this to back out now. “We don’t know the message which is why we were searching for this droid.” Rey said, gesturing to R2. 

  


Kenobi approached R2, playing with a few of his controls. They had come back to the hut to try and convince R2 to play the message. If everything went to plan, Luke would choose to leave Tatooine and travel to the Death Star to save Leia. Ben had heard the stories many times growing up, how his father and uncle had saved his mother from Vader. The idea that his mother was on the Death Star in the hands of that man made his blood boil. He wouldn’t let him hurt his mother.

  


As much as he hated to think about it, he knew he would have to face his father soon. If not, he could get in between his parents meeting and that could compromise his own existence. 

  


Rey was sat beside him. She was upset and not doing a good job of hiding it.

  


_ How are you feeling? _ He asked over the bond.

  


_ I miss her, I barely know her and I miss her. _ Rey replied.

  


As subtly as he could, Ben rested his hand on the sofa next to him and slowly moved his hand towards her, his fingers reaching out to touch hers. She responded instantly, moving her fingers against his. Ben looked down as his forefinger moved around hers, gently caressing it. His thumb brushed against the back of her hand before he entwined their fingers completely. 

  


At that moment he felt anchored by her as if she were the weight keeping him on the ground. And part of him hoped he was doing the same for her. Did he rely on her too much? Was he a burden to her? 

  


The sound of Kenobi’s voice brought him back to reality, “I seem to have found the message.” He said taking a seat as a holo projection of Leia appeared on the table in front of them. Ben watched in awe as his mother began to speak,

  


“General Kenobi: Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars; now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father’s request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I’ve placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi; you’re my only hope.” 

  


The holo projection flickered away as the message finished and Ben found himself longing for his mother again, he missed her deeply. The sooner his uncle and father rescued her from the Death Star, the better. 

  


“She’s in trouble,” Luke stated, staring at the place where the image of Leia had been.

  


Rey nodded, “That’s why we need your help.” She explained looking to Obi-Wan and Luke. 

  


“What can I do? I’m a farm boy, not a war hero.” Said Luke.

  


Ben was fuming as he glared at Luke, “Whether you care to admit it or not, this is your destiny and I will take that lightsaber and-“

  


“Alright, that’s enough Ben.” Kenobi interrupted, “You must learn the ways of the force if you were to come with me to Alderaan.”

  


“I can’t go to Alderaan!” Luke exclaimed jumping to his feet, Ben got to his feet with him, crossing his arms over his chest. Luke really was being a selfish prick, how could he refuse? Rey immediately got to her feet, resting her hand on his arm, trying to make him relax. “Luke, we need your help, this is your destiny,” Rey said kindly.

  


Ben looked down at her, she was a lot better at this than he was, at staying calm. “You don’t know anything about me! My destiny has nothing to do with you.” He countered, “I need to get home, I’m in enough trouble as it is.” He said moving towards the door.

  


“Luke we need your help, she needs your help, I’m getting too old for this sort of thing.” 

  


Luke sighed and turned to the group, “I can’t get involved, I’ve got work to do.”

  


Ben approached him, shooting daggers through his eyes, “So you will stand to let the Empire rule like this.” He said.

  


“It’s not like I like the Empire, I hate it!” Luke explained, “But there’s nothing I can do about it right now.” 

  


This time Rey stepped forward, “The Princess sent you that message with a hope that someone would reply. If you are going to ignore it, she deserves to know why you were such a coward.” 

  


Luke moved over to R2 and huffed, “How am I going to explain this?” 

  


“Learn about the force Luke,” Kenobi replied.

  


Luke turned to the group, taking in their hopeful expressions. Well other than Ben who looked like he would kill him in a heartbeat. “You must do what you think is right of course,” Kenobi added.

  


“And if you don’t I’ll put my fist through your head,” Ben added, taking a step towards Luke as he moved his fists together. 

  


“You aren’t exactly convincing me,” said Luke, squaring up to him. 

  


“I don’t have time for this, Rey come on let’s leave this teenager to whine.” He said pushing past Luke and moving to the door. He was going to find his mother, he wasn’t going to let Luke Skywalker get in his way. 

  


Throwing the front door open he stepped outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

  


Rey turned to Kenobi and said, “I’ll be back in a moment.” before moving past Luke to open the door. 

  


“What’s got him all riled up?” Luke asked.

  


Rey looked up at him, “I wouldn’t trifle with him if I were you, he’s been through more than you can imagine.” She said before stepping outside and closing the door quietly behind her.

  


Ben was sitting down looking out at the desert when Rey approached him. She sat down next to him without saying a word. For several moments they remained silent, Rey waiting for Ben to calm down again. 

  


“Why won’t he come?” Ben asked quietly, “My mother needs him and my father.”

  


Rey rested her hand on his knee, the contact making his heart beat furiously as it always did whenever she came close to him, “Because he doesn’t know Ben, he’s just a farm boy with no knowledge of who he is.” She explained, “You need to give him a chance.”

  


Ben nodded, “We have to make sure he meets my father and Chewie, if not I can’t guarantee we will both be getting home,” he said, “Although I suppose it would be better that way.” He added in a mumble.

  


Rey placed her fingers under his chin, moving him to look at her, “Don’t talk like that, we are in this together.” She said firmly, “You can’t leave me now.”

  


Ben leaned his forehead against hers, “You’re right, gods I hate that you are always right.” He said with a chuckle. 

  


Rey pulled back and smiled at him, “Oh Ben Solo, you incredibly infuriating man.”

  


“Don’t pretend you don’t like it, sweetheart.” He said with a smirk. 

  


Rey laughed nervously at the innuendo before narrowing her eyes at him, “I really will have to turn my saber on you if you keep calling me that.” 

  


“You can try, but you and I both know I would beat you.” He said matter of factly.

  


Rey prodded her finger against the scar she had given him on Starkiller, “Oh? What do you call this then?”

  


Ben rolled his eyes, “Oh please, I was going easy on you.” 

  


“Even now you can’t admit I’m more powerful than you.” She said before turning back to look at the desert before her, “Besides, you never would have been able to kill me.”

  


Ben sighed, “I never wanted to kill you. It’d be difficult to injure a desert flower like yourself.” He said with a small smile before following her gaze to look upon the horizon. 


	18. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, I need to- He paused as he spoke to her through the bond. No, he needed to say these words, she needed to hear them.  
“Rey I need to tell you something.” He whispered, being careful not to draw attention to them.   
Rey gave him a warm smile, “I’m all ears.”   
Ben looked down at their hands, willing his breathing to even out. It was rare for him to be this nervous. “Rey I-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to my amazing beta ZephyrLegend, you're a star!

The group squeezed inside Luke’s age-old land speeder in the direction of his Uncle’s home. Ben sat silently in the back, clenching his fists at his side. Despite Rey’s words, he was still angry with Luke. 

Kenobi had insisted that they come with him to see Luke home after he had blatantly refused to help them. Ben hoped the old man knew what he was doing, that he would somehow be able to convince Luke. Had he and Rey altered history somehow? What if Luke stayed on Tatooine? What if he never met his mother or father? 

Ben looked to Rey, they could be altering his existence, what if that meant he would never meet her? 

A few days ago, it had been his goal to make Rey forget him. But now, he couldn’t imagine his life without her. She was his other half, in almost every way. 

He looked at her in awe, the way the beaming sun reflected against her skin, how the light breeze made her hair fly around her shoulders. It made him smile, how could anyone live their life without someone like Rey? Without a light guiding them through the darkness. 

"What are you staring at?" Rey asked. Damn it, she’d noticed him staring at her. Ben quickly diverted his gaze as his cheeks flushed a light tint of pink.He heard Rey chuckle slightly. The corners of his lips turned up into a small smile and when he turned back to her, she was looking right back at him. 

He quickly moved his gaze to Kenobi and Luke, they were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice what was going on between Rey and Ben. Luke was continuously asking Kenobi questions about his father, to which Kenobi responded with a series of cryptic answers. 

Ben turned back to Rey, now was the time. He could feel it. It felt right that she should know. He needed to tell her how he felt. They were moving at high speed on the back of a land speeder, wedged next to two droids. But he had never been the romantic type. 

He reached out and took her hands in his, and Rey looked up at him. 

_ Rey, I need to- _ He paused as he spoke to her through the bond. No, he needed to say these words, she needed to hear them. 

“Rey I need to tell you something.” He whispered, being careful not to draw attention to them. 

Rey gave him a warm smile, “I’m all ears.” 

Ben looked down at their hands, willing his breathing to even out. It was rare for him to be this nervous. “Rey I-“

“What happened?” Luke interrupted, making the speeder come to a sudden halt. Ben let out an angry exhale before looking forward. What he saw caused him to pull his hands from Rey’s and step out with Luke.

Lying before them was a dozen or so lifeless Jawas. A sand crawler was standing idle with them.

Rey came up behind him and she gasped slightly. Ben showed no emotion as they looked around them, he hated to admit that he was used to it. It made him feel like a monster for not being upset by what was before him.

“It looks like the work of sand people, bantha tracks and all but I’ve never heard of them hitting anything this big before.” Said Luke, confused by the situation.

“They didn’t do this; we were made to think they did.” Said Rey moving towards the sand crawler. She reached out and traced her hands along the blast mark. Kenobi approached her, taking a look at the blasts, “These blast points are too accurate for sand people, only imperial stormtroopers are so precise.” Kenobi said.

Luke turned to him confused, “But why would stormtroopers want to slaughter Jawas?” He asked, turning to the group. 

That’s when it dawned on Ben, “The droids, they’re looking for them.” He said. 

“But if they were able to track R2 then they’d have learned who they sold him to.” Said Luke, Ben could sense his panic as Luke rushed towards the speeder, “And that would lead them back home.” 

Luke jumped into the speeder, “No wait, Luke!” Kenobi shouted, “It’s too dangerous.” Luke ignored him and started the speeder. With an annoyed huff, Ben moved towards the speeder to stop him. Before he could reach it, however, Rey rushed past him, jumping into the speeder. 

“Rey what are you doing?” He shouted.

“Just trust me Ben.”

He watched as Luke turned to her, “I have to do this.” Luke said desperately, “You can’t stop me.” He continued firmly. 

“I’m not going to stop you,” Rey said reassuringly.

Ben moved towards the speeder, “Rey please, what are you doing?”

“I won’t let him go alone.” She explained. Rey turned to Ben as the speeder took off. He gave her a look of despair as the speeder drove away, separating them once again.

* * *

Rey and Luke were met with clouds of black smoke when they reached the homestead. Luke jumped out and Rey soon followed, remaining a few paces back as he rushed forward. “Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!” he shouted. “Uncle Owen.” Luke stopped abruptly when he saw what lay before him. 

Rey moved forward to see two burning corpses, she covered her mouth in shock and turned to Luke who was standing, staring at what remained of his aunt and uncle.

Luke looked away, unable to see what was in front of him. Rey hesitantly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to help him in any way she could. With her encouragement, Luke looked back, forcing himself to see what the Empire had done to his family, to accept what monsters they were.

Rey looked out to the horizon only to see the shine of white armor in the distance, “Luke we need to go, they’ll find us, don’t let them die in vain.” she said quietly.

Luke remained still, “I can’t leave them.”

“I’m sorry.” Said Rey, grabbing Luke by the shoulders and forcing him to face her, “But they’re gone, if you want to avenge them we need to leave, now.” 

Luke nodded slowly before moving towards the speeder. Rey took one last look at the burning homestead, she’d burn the empire to the ground herself for this.

* * *

Ben sat on a boulder with his head in his hands. She was so reckless sometimes, it scared him. “She’ll be fine, they both will be.” Said Kenobi. Ben looked up at the old Jedi as he came to sit beside him.

“You said yourself, it was too dangerous.” He said, watching as 3PO and R2 burned the bodies of the dead Jawas. 

“Too dangerous for Luke, I could sense young Rey’s power on Mustafar.” He said casually. Ben turned to him, “What are you talking about?” He asked awkwardly, trying to keep his shock hidden. How did he know?

“I know your secret Ben, I know you and Rey are time travelers.” He said simply.

Ben sighed, “Now I know you’re mad.” He muttered.

“Ben, I may be old and not as fast as I once was.” He said turning to him, “But I never forgot feeling Rey’s signature in the force for the first time.” 

Did he remember Rey’s signature? Was it possible he knew who Rey was? “What do you mean?” He asked. 

Kenobi raised an eyebrow, “I thought young Rey would have told you about her parentage after her vision.”

“She did, how do you know?” Ben found himself being continuously puzzled by Kenobi’s knowledge. He knew from when he first met Rey that she was a powerful force user, someone with superior powers to anyone he had ever met. But did Kenobi really possess these powers too? 

“I knew the moment I saw you on your grandmother’s ship.” He said thoughtfully, “That night everything I loved was destroyed, but I had hope. The light my granddaughter and my daughter possess guides me.” 

Ben nodded, “I understand, it can be intoxicating at times. How she is always there, a constant light in the darkness.” He explained. “But-“ 

“But you still love her.” Kenobi interrupted. Ben turned to the old man. Kenobi had a small and knowing smile on his face, a glint in his eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” Ben muttered.

“Am I?” Kenobi asked, “You cannot deny the truth Ben, I know what love looks like.” 

Ben looks down at his feet, “It would never work, we are so different.” He said quietly.

“You are more alike than you think, despite your constant disagreeing over everything, at the end of the day you just want what’s best for each other.” Said Kenobi. 

Ben looked Kenobi straight in the eyes, his gaze serious, “I promise you, I will only ever want hat is best or Rey, she deserves the galaxy.” He said firmly.

“But does she want the galaxy?” Kenobi asked. 

Ben paused for a moment, what did Rey want? “Well I offered her everything, I offered her the opportunity to rule the galaxy at my side and she refused.” Ben clenched his fists at his side, the memories of her rejecting him and leaving him on the Supremacy still stung. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Kenobi said. 

Ben glared at him, “Well what do you want me to say? Stop being so cryptic and tell me what she wants!” He said, his anger slowly coming to the surface. He got to his feet and began to pace, willing himself to calm down.

“Did you ever consider that she just wanted you?” Said Kenobi, “You offered her the galaxy when all she wanted was someone who understood her.”

Ben’s fists slowly unclenched as he considered it. “How would you know what she wanted?” 

Kenobi released a tired sigh, “I can tell by the way my granddaughter looks at you, that all she wants is you by her side.” 

Ben looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushing pink, “What am I to do?” He asked.

“Tell her Ben, tell her the truth.”

Ben nodded, “I will, she has to know.”

He turned and looked out at the horizon when Rey returned he would tell her everything. If she rejected him it would crush him but if she said she felt the same, maybe it could be the beginning of everything he had longed for... 


	19. Bar Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey nodded before pulling back and looking up into his dark eyes, “I will never leave you, just as you promised.” She gave him a small smile, “Besides with this bond, could anything pull us apart?” 
> 
> Ben returned her smile, before looking down at where his arms were wrapped around her. Her own arms had found their way around his shoulders, limiting the distance between them. Now was the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like forever since I posted a chapter! I'm so sorry about the delay, life has been a bit hectic over the last week and I am trying my best to keep writing. As always thank you to the amazing ZephryLegend for being a wonderful beta, I wouldn't be able to write this story without you.
> 
> The chapter count has been updated to 30 so if all goes to plan (and I don't have any bonkers plot twists) this story will come to an end at 30 chapters, I am really hoping to finish before TROS comes out but we'll have to see...

When Luke’s land speeder appeared on the horizon, Ben jumped to his feet and ran in its direction, the sound of Kenobi’s footsteps following him. The speeder slowly came to a halt and Rey climbed out. At the sight of Ben, she broke into a run. They moved quickly towards each other before coming to a halt when they met, Ben did not hesitate before pulling Rey into an embrace. 

“Don’t do that to me.” He said, refusing to loosen his hold on her, “Please, I beg you. We are a team. We stick together.” 

Rey nodded before pulling back and looking up into his dark eyes, “I will never leave you, just as you promised.” She gave him a small smile, “Besides with this bond, could anything pull us apart?” 

Ben returned her smile, before looking down at where his arms were wrapped around her. Her own arms had found their way around his shoulders, limiting the distance between them. Now was the moment. Kenobi’s words ran through his head, she only wanted him. 

But it was then he noticed how Rey was shaking slightly, how her gaze had moved to Luke, who was staring out at the horizon. “What’s wrong? Rey, you’re shaking.” He asked, his tone anxious and worried.

Rey looked up at him, “They killed them. Stormtroopers burned their home to the ground.” She said quietly, wary that Luke would overhear her. He nodded, “I know, and I know how it pained my Uncle whenever he would recount what happened.” Ben pulled her against his chest, now wasn’t the time for his confession. He could wait a while longer. 

“And what happened after?” Rey asked. 

Ben gulped and took a steady breath, “He met my parents.” He said quietly. Rey nodded in understanding. The idea of facing his father again sent chills down Ben’s spine. How could he look into the eyes of the man he would one-day murder?

Rey and Ben turned and watched as Kenobi approached Luke. 

“I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father.” 

“You have taken your first steps into a larger world.” 

Ben turned to Rey as Kenobi and Luke approached the speeder. “And so it begins.” He said.

Rey gave him a small smile before following them to the speeder. They climbed in alongside the droids. 

Rey reached down and took his hand in hers, “We will do this together, will you stick by my side if I stick by yours?” She asked.

Ben nodded, “Always.”

* * *

As the speeder arrived in the streets of Mos Eisley, Rey noticed how different Tatooine was to Jakku. They were both desert planets and yet, Tatooine seemed to be so much more alive than Jakku. As they approached the spaceport, Kenobi had described it as a place of scum and villainy. Rey found herself intrigued by the number of different species. She may have grown-up on Jakku where there were very few humans but there still wasn’t a great number of different beings. 

Rey looked over at Ben, he was nervous. It was nearly time. They would see Han Solo again. Seeing Leia again had been hard, but Han? She tightened her grip on Ben’s hand reassuring him that she was there, with him no matter what. He turned to her and gave her a small smile. 

She would never be tired of seeing that smile. She would never tire of the way his hair fell in front of his face, never tire of looking into his deep brown eyes, how they looked at her in a way no one else had.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, noticing the way she was staring at him. 

Rey’s cheeks went pink with embarrassment as she turned away, being suddenly very interested in the buildings around them. “Yes, I’m fine.” She said shortly. 

Ben gave a quiet chuckle, “Sure thing, sweetheart.” 

Rey shot him a death glare, that was really starting to get on her nerves. He knew it was annoying her and yet he still persisted. She slapped him on the arm, “Will you ever shut up about that?” She said through gritted teeth. 

“Not a chance.” 

Rey hit him on the arm again, “Ow!” He said, “That hurt.” He said in mock sadness. 

Rey grinned at him, “Good, I hope you learned your lesson then.” 

The speeder came to a stop. Rey and Ben were torn away from their conversation by the sound of stormtroopers approaching them.

The pair watched as with a simple wave of Kenobi’s hand, the stormtroopers allowed them to continue. Luke was shocked by his, in complete awe of Kenobi’s powers. Rey and Ben, on the other hand, knew the logistics of mind control in the force first hand. 

Rey’s mind drifted to the interrogation room on Starkiller, and how they had reached into each other’s minds. If someone told her then she would be thinking of that day whilst holding Ben Solo’s hand as they traveled in time, she would have called them mad and sent them to the nearest medical bay. 

The group stepped out of the speeder and followed Kenobi into Mos Eisley Cantina. “You stay with the droids, I will go and find us a pilot.” He said. The three of them nodded as Kenobi walked away and into the crowded bar. 

Luke, Rey, Ben, and the droids stood awkwardly in the doorway. “What now?” Luke whispered to Rey. She shrugged. 

“Hey no droids, we don’t serve those kinds.” Shouted the barman. 

Luke turned to 3PO, “Why don’t you go wait outside, we don’t want to cause any trouble.” He said. The droid nodded in agreement before leaving the cantina, R2 following closely behind. 

“I’ll go with them. Its probably best to keep an eye on them,” said Ben. 

Rey nodded, she’d rather he stay with her but she knew this wasn’t something he was willing to discuss. It was risky being separated, as anything could happen. Sensing her distress, Ben took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Rey thought her heart would break through her chest at the feeling of his lips against her skin. It was electrifying.She wondered if his lips would burn through her hand. 

The feeling left far too quickly. The press of his lips leaving her hand made her wonder what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against her own. She looked up at him as he moved away from her, leaving the cantina. Part of her wanted to run after him, jump into his arms and kiss him. It was strange to feel this way, how was any of this possible? The idea of them being together was ridiculous. Besides wasn’t it human to feel this way? It was just biology.

Yes, it’s just biology, she told herself as she followed Luke to the bar.

They stood next to where Kenobi was talking to various pilots. Rey’s heart clenched when she watched Chewbacca approach Kenobi. She had missed Chewie so much over the course of her and Ben’s adventures, she wanted to run up to him and give him a hug, telling her friend how much she had missed him. But this Chewie had no idea who she was. She was a stranger to him. 

Rey stood next to Luke and ordered a drink, sipping it awkwardly as she tried not to look in Chewie’s direction. 

The sounds of the bar faded away as she focused on the drink in front of her. She ignored the the music and chatter, even the two men who were picking a fight with Luke. The feeling of being shoved brought her back to reality. The two men were really going for Luke. As if it were pure instinct she got to her feet, forgetting her lightsaber, she punched the first guy across the face. “You bitch.” He said Rey noticed his strangely disoriented face, “I’ll kill you.” This time he hit her across the face and Rey glared at him. She was fuming as she raised her hand again, “Bring it on.”

* * *

Ben sat outside the cantina with the droids, contemplating the meeting with his father that was soon to come. Over the last few months he had forced the memories of his father to the back of his mind. The idea of coming face to face with him, quite frankly, terrified him. 

He let out a tired sigh as he looked out at the busy streets, watching people go about their business. That’s when he felt a tremor in the force as if something had shaken inside of him. Curiously, he reached out to the bond and was met with anger, with pain. Ben immediately jumped to his feet, practically running into the cantina as his hand moved to his belt, gripping his lightsaber. 

Has he entered the cantina, he was met with chaos. People were shouting and a crowd had gathered around two people at the bar. Ben pushed through the crowd until he saw her. He watched as a man raised his hand, flying it in Rey’s direction. It collided with her jaw and she let out a grunt as she stumbled, falling to the floor. 

His blood boiled, how dare anyone lay a hand on her. The man raised his fist again, ready to strike again. This time Ben didn’t hesitate, he jumped in front of Rey, his fist colliding with the man’s face. He gave Ben an annoyed look. As Ben went to hit him again, Luke jumped in front before being promptly being pushed away. Ben wasn’t going to risk altering history by letting his uncle get into a punch up. 

That was when Kenobi stepped forward. The lightsaber ignited and Ben watched as Kenobi sliced of the attacker’s arm. The attacker let out a pained scream before the pair of them stumbled away. People stared in awe at Kenobi’s lightsaber before shrugging it off as if it were normal and going back to their drinks. Ben turned to Rey, offering her his hand as she stood up. “Are you alright?” He asked nervously. 

Rey nodded slowly, she wasn’t as angry anymore. He could feel her emotions evening out. “I wasn’t in the mood for assholes ruining my drink.” She said through gritted teeth. 

Ben let out a chuckle, “Well you definitely showed him.”

Rey sighed. “And yet you still showed up to save me,” She said quietly. Rey looked down at her feet, she had only ever had herself to count on. The idea of someone else protecting her had been incomprehensible before she met Ben. “I’m so pathetic.” She mumbled. 

Ben placed a finger under her chin, gently forcing her to look at him, “No, I just care about you, I’m sure you’ll get a chance to save my ass a couple hundred times.” 

Rey gave him a smirk, “I already have! You tend to make rash decisions.” 

Ben sighed, “Yeah, well, we’re still alive, aren’t we?”

“Need I remind you of the falling-off-the-roof incident?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I had it under control!”

“And the throne room?”

“Okay, I may have improvised a little there.”


	20. Captain Solo arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look he’s still my friend so don’t go bad mouthing him or I will beat you up myself.” Rey said firmly, sending Luke a glare. A sad smile spread across his face. “But you’re right I could never love someone like him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly surprised that I was able to publish today, my writing has been appalling recently so I am very lucky to have my amazing beta ZephryLegend who makes this process so much easier.
> 
> I hope to finish this story before TROS but I am coming off social media to avoid spoilers. I will still post chapters but I won't be as active as I usually am on my Twitter and Tumblr.

“Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us,” said Kenobi. Rey and Ben stood in silence, unsure of what to say to the familiar wookie. Chewbacca led them towards an empty table in the back of the cantina, Ben took hold of Rey’s hand, this was it. This was the moment Ben Solo would come face to face with his father. Rey gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as Kenobi and Luke slid into the booth. Ben and Rey remained standing behind them, hands clasped tightly together, hidden behind them to avoid Kenobi’s curious gaze. 

Ben’s heart was pounding, he could feel him. He could feel Han Solo. Han may not of been force sensitive, but his signature was still there, blaring out in neon lights. Ben could feel his father’s every step as they moved towards them from across the cantina. He was getting closer and closer, until he was sliding into the booth. 

“Han Solo, Captain of the millenium falcon.” 

Ben’s eyes fell on his father. His features were vastly different to when he had last seen him, his hair wasn’t grey and was instead a light brown. His eyes weren’t as tired as they had been on the bridge, they were stronger. 

“Chewie here tells me you’re looking for passage to the Alderaan System,” his eyes scanned over the group, scouting them out. Ben pointedly avoided his gaze, instead looking across the bar at the cantina band. “Yes indeed.” said Kenobi, “If it’s a fast ship.”

“Fast ship? You’ve never heard of the Millenium Falcon?” He asked. Kenobi and Luke shook their heads. Rey had to hold back from saying she knew of the ship, that she had flown it herself. “Should I have?” Kenobi asked.

“It’s the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs.” he said proudly.

“We get it, it’s a fast ship.” Rey said impatiently. Han looked over at her and nodded, the signature Solo smirk spread across his face, “It’s fast enough for your old man.” he paused for a moment, “What’s the cargo?”

“Only passengers, myself, the boy.” He gestured to Ben and Rey, “These two and two droids.”

“That’s a large party you’ve got there.” said Han, “Why are you all travelling to Alderaan?” he asked.

“No questions asked.” Kenobi added. 

Han chuckled, “What is it? Some kind of local trouble?” 

“You could say that.” Ben muttered from the corner, his eyes still fixated across the bar. 

“Let’s just say we would like to avoid any imperial entanglements.” Kenobi said casually.

“Well that’s the trick, isn’t it. It’s going to cost you extra.” Han replied. Ben rolled his eyes. His father had told him stories of his time as a smuggler, how he could outrun imperial star destroyers with ease. Ben knew his father was a ‘scoundrel’ before he met his mother, it didn’t surprise him that he was trying to get more money from Kenobi. His father had a way with words, but Ben knew he was no match for Kenboi’s wisdom. In the short time Ben had known Kenobi, he had come to realise that the man could read people like books. 

The pair continued to discuss the issue of payment. Ben ignored them, he wanted to spend as little time as possible with his father. They eventually settled on 17 thousand, Ben knew this was a ridiculous price to pay. It made him wonder: n a way his existence was a result of this large sum. If he had any say in it they should have paid only ten credits for a son who would one day be the death of them both. 

“We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready. Docking bay 94.” said Han.

“94.” Kenobi repeated.

Across the cantina, Ben noticed two stormtroopers enter.He turned to the group, gesturing to the white armoured troops “We’ve got company. Now would be a perfect time to get out of here.” 

Rey looked over at the stormtroopers, “You’re right, best not get into anymore fights in this cantina.”

Han raised an eyebrow, “That was you two, let’s hope you don’t start anything on the Falcon or I’ll be sending you both through the airlock and you can float to Alderaan.” 

“We’ll try our best.” Ben said sarcastically before turning away and walking in the direction of the cantina. 

“Well isn’t he a ray of sunshine,” Han said with a smirk. 

Rey turned to him, “Believe me, if I were you, I wouldn’t get on his bad side.” 

She turned to follow Ben out of the cantina and back onto the streets of the space port. 

* * *

The group walked in the direction of docking bay 94. They had sold Luke’s speeder and found the droids, now they just needed to get off the planet. Rey looked up at Ben. She had never seen him under so much stress. He was afraid, nervous and seeing his father was becoming increasingly painful. 

She pulled him to the side, stopping them in the middle of the streets. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Of course he was worried about her in this moment. “Me? Ben are you okay?” she asked gently. 

Ben took a deep breath. “It hurts Rey, to see him,” he said quietly. 

“I know it does, just as it hurts me to see Tara, but we have to be strong Ben.” she explained, “We are too far into this to back out now.” 

Rey’s own heart sank at the mention of her mother. She hadn’t even known her prior to this journey and yet it was agonizing to not be able to talk to her. Rey couldn’t imagine what Ben was going through, to come face to face with the father who he had known his whole life. 

“I wish I could talk to him, apologise for everything.” Ben mumbled.

“I know Ben, but we can’t risk it.” she replied, “If your father finds out who we are we could put everything at risk.” Rey took a pause, looking up into his eyes, “And I can’t lose you again.” 

Ben pulled her into his arms, burying his face into the crook of her neck, “I won’t leave you again, I promise.” 

They remained in each other's arms for a few moments. Rey loved these moments, where he would hold her close and everything would fade away. When it was just them. 

As always, this didn’t last long. Rey peered over Ben’s shoulder to see a group of stormtroopers coming their way. “Ben, they’re here.” she whispered in his ear. 

Ben pulled away from the embrace and glanced at the stormtroopers before turning back to Rey. “Go to the docking bay, walk, don’t draw any attention to yourself.” 

“What about you?”

“I’ll be right behind you.”

Rey nodded slowly and turned and walked in the direction of docking bay 94, with Ben following closely behind, peering over his shoulder every few minutes. They made their way to where the Falcon was situated.It was in better condition than when Rey had last flown it. Kenobi and Luke were already on board with the droids.

“About time.” said Han, “We were going to leave you behind.” 

Rey shot him a look, “Stormtroopers are on their way, we need to get out of here.”

“Look kid, stormtroopers don’t-” Han was cut off by the Stormtroopers entering the docking bay and drawing fire on them. 

“Blast them!” ordered one of the troopers. 

Rey, Ben and Han ran up the ramp of the falcon, Han closing the door behind them “CHEWIE GET US OUT OF HERE!” Han shouted, running in the direction of the cockpit. Rey and Ben followed shortly after, holding onto each other for balance as the falcon took off from the ground. 

The sound of blaster fire filled their ears as they moved away from the space port. 

It felt like Rey hadn’t flown in years. She had forgotten what it was to leave a planet’s atmosphere and enter the darkness of space, surrounded by stars. It was surreal to be on the Falcon, it was hard to believe that this was a ship she had flown many times, that the ship seemed like a stranger to her. 

The last time had been when she travelled to the temple to find Ben, to stop him from leaving her forever. When she looked at him now, she couldn’t imagine what her life would be without him in it. 

The Falcon left the planet’s atmosphere and entered space. Han immediately began to prepare for the jump to lightspeed. 

“Now would be a great time to get out of here!” Ben said impatiently through gritted teeth. Han turned to him, shooting his son a glare, “Do you want to float home?” 

“It would be faster than this piece of junk!” He said angrily. Rey placed a hand on his shoulder, sending calm emotions to him through their bond. He sat down, trying his best to calm down. Now was not the time to lash out. 

Luke and Kenobi rushed into the cockpit, “What’s all the shouting about?” Luke asked. 

“We’ve got company.” Rey replied. 

“How long until we can jump to lightspeed?” Luke asked, “They’re gaining on us!”

“Zip it kid!” said Han as he input the coordinates to the Alderaan system. A few moments later, Han was pushing the lever forward and the familiar look of stars moving around them appeared before Rey, signifying that they were leaving behind the desert planet once and for all.

* * *

Once they had entered hyperspace, Han, Chewie and Luke left the cockpit. Rey stood and smiled at Ben, “You coming?” she asked.

Kenobi gave him a look, silently telling Ben that he needed a word. Ben nodded, “I’ll be there in a moment.” he said. 

Rey looked between the two men, “Okay, I’ll leave you two.” She left the cockpit and Ben watched as she walked away, a small smile spread across his face. He turned to Kenobi, “What is it you want to ask me?” 

Kenobi sighed, “Ben, when were you going to tell me how you are related to Luke and Han?” he asked. Ben fell silent, he felt a teenager being interrogated. “So it’s true, I hope you realise what you could be doing.” he said.

Ben nodded, “Believe me, I know the risks. We have already crossed paths with my grandfather and mother, we didn’t intend for this to happen.” he explained. He knew he could trust Kenobi, the master understood that Ben could be putting a strain on his existence. 

“You need to be careful Ben.” said Kenobi, “No one can find out, if they do you could seriously alter history.” 

“I know that!” said Ben.

“Then why are you still here Ben?” Kenobi asked suspiciously. 

Ben sighed, placing his head in his hands. “Where I come from, my uncle and both my parents are dead. The blame for their deaths rests on my shoulders.” he said honestly, “I originally came back to change that but Rey, well let’s just say Rey wasn’t keen on forgetting I existed.”

Kenobi chuckled and Ben gave him a dark look, “It seems as though you get a lot from your family, recklessness just to name one.” he said with a small smirk. 

Ben sighed, “Rey made me realise that wasn’t how I should try to redeem myself.” he continued thoughtfully, “But I couldn’t go back to my timeline without seeing my mother again, I miss her so much.” 

Kenobi gave him a sad smile, “Ben you need to let go of the past, what you have done is incredibly foolish, you could be risking the fate of the entire galaxy.” he explained, “Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement.” 

Ben nodded in understanding and stood, “I need to go and speak to Rey, I won’t repeat a word of this conversation to her.” 

“I know, I believe you will tell her when the time is right.”

Ben left the cockpit and walked in the direction of the main sitting area where Rey and Luke were sitting. Kenobi’s words running through his head, he knew they needed to be more careful.

“So you and Ben, you’re a thing?” Ben paused in the doorway, keeping out of sight as he listened. 

Rey laughed slightly, “No, we are just friends.” she simply said, “There’s nothing like that between us.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow, “And does he know that?” Luke asked. Ben glared at him from around the corner, clenching his fist. This wasn’t any of his Uncle’s business. “Of course.” said Rey. 

Luke laughed, “I don’t think so, I don’t know much about these things.” He replied, “But that guy is crazy about you.” 

Rey paused for a second, “Even if he felt that way, I don’t feel the same.” she explained, “Ben just isn’t my type.” 

He wasn’t her type? Ben was confused by this comment and yet it didn’t surprise him. How could she possess feelings for a monster like him, she would be much more inclined to fall for someone like the traitor or Poe Dameron. The thought made his blood boil. Of course she would never hold such compassion for him. 

“He is a very cold guy.” said Luke, “I’m not surprised that you don’t like him that way, he has a short temper and doesn’t get on with anyone really.” said Luke. In that moment, Ben was read to slam Luke’s skull against a wall, he had had enough of his Uncle. He refrained from doing so, his heart was pounding as he waited for Rey’s response. 

“Look he’s still my friend so don’t go bad mouthing him or I will beat you up myself.” Rey said firmly, sending Luke a glare. A sad smile spread across his face. “But you’re right I could never love someone like him.” 

Ben thought everything around him had disintegrated, his heart shattered at her words. She could never love him? Of course she couldn’t, he was foolish to think there was anything between them more than friendship. “He is the last man in the galaxy I could ever feel that way about.” said Rey. 

That was it. He’d heard enough. Ben stormed away, a stray tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away as he stomped through the corridors of the ship, fuming. How could she? She had lead him on. Lead him to believe she had feelings for him. He wanted to smash something, tear the ship apart. He had done so much for her, and this was how she repaid him? With cold words and hurtful comments. 

After they had saved his mother, that was the end. He would go back to their timeline and destroy everything. Rey would regret this day. Because he would rule the galaxy, fulfill his legacy. And destroy everything she loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Ben is not happy.
> 
> If you are still reading this mess, thank you, it means the world to me x


	21. 21. The Stars will Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I HEARD EVERY WORD REY!” Ben shouted, “Don’t try and deny it, all those moments we shared they all meant nothing to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not betad because I wanted to get it out ASAP!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reader Erato who inspired me to keep writing so I hope more than anything that you enjoy it! More chapters are on the way!

Rey walked through the corridors of the falcon searching for Ben. After her conversation with Luke she needed to cool off. The things that she had said about Ben made her feel guilty, despite them not being true. Luke couldn’t know about them, it could affect the future if he remembered them in thirty or so years. 

Her feelings for Ben had grown significantly in a matter of days. The way she felt whenever they came in contact with each other, how it made her stomach do a backflip. She smiled at the thought when they got back maybe they could be more. It was a thought that would cross her mind on a regular basis. Would he give up his position in the first order for her? He had promised never to leave her side, but what direction would they choose? On which side would they fight? 

She was strongly debating whether she should tell him or not, her conversation with Luke had inspired her to do so. If the resistance ever found out she had feelings for their greatest enemy, she would be thrown out immediately. But even if she had to hide their secret from the whole galaxy, she wouldn’t hide it from Ben for another day. 

It was as if she had been filled with a burst of energy, she had to tell him. Now was the time.

“Ben?” she called out as she turned a corner, Ben was sitting with his head in his hands on a shipping crate. She frowned and slowly approached him, “Hey Ben, is everything okay?” she asked hesitantly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ben immediately shrugged it away, standing up to create distance between them.

His eyes were cold and he looked as if he had been crying. The emotion spread across his face was one of pure anger. The dark energy radiating through his side of the force made her. He was furious. “Ben what’s wrong?” she asked worryingly.

“Don’t.” Ben snapped, his hand taking his lightsaber from his belt. 

Rey stepped forward slowly, resting her hand atop the lightsaber, “Ben don’t, use your words.” she said, seeing him break into an angry outburst would break her. It was as if she were trying to stop a toddler from having a tantrum. “Why should I listen to anything you say?” he asked, jerking the saber away from her. 

“What have I done?” Rey asked innocently. Ben glared at her, his fists clenched at his sides, visibly fuming. He was like a bomb, bound to go off any second now.

“I thought we had something Rey.” he said, a slight sadness in his tone, “But of course I am the last man in the galaxy you could ever have feelings for.” 

Rey’s heart sank. He’d heard her conversation with Luke. “No Ben it’s not like that.” she said shaking her head.

“I HEARD EVERY WORD REY!” Ben shouted, “Don’t try and deny it, all those moments we shared they all meant nothing to you.” 

There were tears in her eyes now, threatening to fall. She moved towards him, “Ben you have to believe me, I don’t mean anything I said, I was simply trying to throw Luke off our radar.” she explained, pleading for his understanding. 

Rey took his face in her hands and he visibly flinched at the feeling, “It hurts me that you can’t trust me, I have meant everything I have told you, I swore to never leave you.” she said, Rey was on the verge of breaking down completely in front of him. “I was telling the truth Ben, despite all our differences, despite the fact we are on opposite sides of a war.” Rey paused, this man had turned her life upside down. He had made her feel safe and now she feared that she had thrown it all away. 

Ben’s hands moved to her wrists and he pulled her hands from his face, “And yet you agree with him on my faults?” he questioned.

Rey stepped back from him, “Do you really not trust that I’m being truthful?” It hurt her that he didn’t believe her, did the relationship they built between them really mean nothing to him? “Do you have feelings for me Rey?” he asked. 

Her cheeks went bright red, “What has that got to do with anything?” she asked. 

“It has everything to do with it, tell me the truth Rey.” he said stepping forward, “Do it, tell me you don’t love me.” 

Rey’s heart was pounding as she glared at him. She could feel her own anger rising. He was acting like a child. “I don’t love you.” she said firmly, trying her best to remain strong. 

“Good.” he spat, “You’ll be pleased to hear I feel the same.” 

“Excellent.” she said sarcastically, “It makes hating you a whole lot easier Ben!” 

Ben gave out a menacing laugh, “You are young and foolish Rey, at the end of the day you are nothing more than a scavenger fighting for survival, without a care in the world about who she could hurt.” 

“That’s coming from the man who has murdered thousands of people!” Rey retaliated, “When I first met you I thought you were pure evil and over the past few days I thought maybe, maybe I was wrong.” They both glared at each other, fury in their eyes, “But I was right, you are the last man in the galaxy I could ever love.” 

Rey’s hands were shaking as she clenched them, how could she have such strong feelings for a man who was truly evil, a man who couldn’t even trust her? “I’m glad you have explained your opinion so fully.” Ben spat before storming down the corridor, trying to get as far away from her as possible. 

Rey sank to her knees, but only when she felt Ben cut himself off from the bond did the tears fall. She thought he had changed, that they would protect each other and could trust each other. But he was still the man she met on Starkiller, cold-hearted and power-hungry. When they arrived back in their timeline she would leave him forever, travel to the other side of the galaxy and cut herself off completely from the phantom that had plagued her life. 

* * *

Ben lay on a bed in the crew’s cabin, listening to the sounds of Kenobi training Luke. He was angry. So angry. Part of him deep down knew he was partly at fault. But Rey had said to his face she would never love him, she had said it with venom on her lips. 

It never would have worked anyway, they were too different, hating her was easier than loving her. And gods did he hate her. He never wanted to see her again, let alone open the bond again so they could get back to their timeline. If he could have it his way he would leave her in this timeline, never see the scum she called friends. 

Inside he knew his heart was broken, how her words had crushed him. His broken heart fueled his anger. Just like his parents she had only seen him as a burden, as a monster. Their bond had given him life, for the first time in his life he felt like someone understood him.

He didn’t hate her for not loving him, he wasn’t surprised. But the way she had agreed with his uncle when she knew better than anyone else what his Uncle had done to him. 

He doubted they could ever come back from this. They had fought before, hell they had tried to kill each other more than once. But this was different. Everything they had built together had crumbled in a matter of seconds. It was another reason they would never work together, he could go dark in a matter of seconds and she didn’t trust him enough to come back. 

Ben sighed, from the beginning he had believed that the force had entwined their fates. He had always thought it was for good, that they would bring balance together. But maybe their fate all along was to destroy each other. Deep down Ben knew, Rey would be the death of him. 

* * *

Rey sat with her knees pulled into her chest. Her tears had subsided and her breathing was calming down. But she felt like a different person now. She felt numb. Like part of her was missing. Gods she hated Ben Solo more than anything in the galaxy. Her whole life she had been abandoned by people she thought cared about her, why would he be any different? He was just like everyone else. 

He was so quick to judge and he didn’t trust her. After everything they had been through, he didn’t trust her. For that reason, it was clear he could never love her. She almost felt embarrassed that she had felt so strongly about someone who didn’t reciprocate her feelings, she had been so prepared to tell him. 

“Rey?”

She came out of her dazed at the sound of Kenobi’s voice. She looked up at her grandfather with bloodshot eyes. He gave her a small smile before sitting down next to her. They sat in silence. Rey could feel the calm energy he was sending her through the force. He wasn’t going to ask why she was upset, he was waiting until she was ready to tell him herself. 

Moving her knees from her chest she took a deep breath, “Ben and I had a fight.” she mumbled.

“I think the whole ship knows that.” 

Rey nodded, cringy slightly at the idea of everyone listening in on their argument. “Sorry, when we fight things tend to get heated very quickly,” she said quietly.

Kenobi gave her a shy smile, “I’m not surprised, you both have very short tempers.” He stated. 

“It’s him who has the short temper!” Rey exclaimed, “I try to be civil but he makes it so difficult.” Rey glared at the wall, yes it was his fault. Kenobi sighed, “I don’t think this all rests on his shoulders, were you not the one who fueled the argument?” 

Her grandfather had a point, if she hadn’t spoken to Luke it may not have happened. But it wasn’t like she meant what she said, and Ben didn’t trust her enough to believe her explanation. “But I didn’t mean what I said, I was only trying to sway Luke from the truth.” Rey covered her mouth quickly, she’d said too much.

Sensing her anxiety, Kenobi rested a hand on her shoulder, “Relax, anyone with eyes can see what is going on between you.” he said calmly, “I can recognize love anywhere.”

Rey got to her feet, pacing, “I don’t know what you think you see, but it isn’t love, Ben and I are friends.” she paused, hesitating, “Although I doubt we are even that anymore.”

Kenobi stood slowly, his old age has definitely crept upon him in recent years. “He’ll come around, Skywalkers always do.” He said with a sly grin before walking away, leaving Rey staring after him in shock. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story come say hi to me on Twitter and Tumblr!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/_hannahmcd_  
Tumblr: https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/


	22. The Death Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I get back I’ll go to her, leave everything else behind,” she said.
> 
> “Even Ben?” Kenobi asked.
> 
> Rey paused a moment, hesitating, even after their heated argument she was unsure of their relationship, had they not made it clear that they despised each other? “We want nothing to do with each other,” she said firmly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope all of you enjoy

Ben kept his distance when the group rushed into the cockpit to discover Alderaan had been obliterated by the Empire. He thought of his mother. There were times throughout his childhood when he would find his mother crying over a photograph of her adopted parents, or staring at one of the few bottles that remained of Alderaan wine. She would tell him stories of her homeworld, how beautiful it was. He suspected that it helped her deal with the pain, being able to voice her love for her long-gone home. Leia was a Princess without her kingdom. Ben wondered what his life would have been like if Alderaan was never destroyed, he would of been a King one day. Maybe he would of been able to focus on politics with his mother than leaving with his Uncle to become a Jedi. He had always preferred his trips to the senate as a boy than the long hours meditating in his Uncle’s temple. Life could’ve been different, he could of been a senator for his home planet of Chandrila, represented his home in the Senate, debated in the senate room. Life would’ve been so much simpler. 

It wasn’t long before the Death Star was pulling the Falcon towards it and the group began to formulate a plan. He remained silent, avoiding Rey at all costs, he’d rather tell his Father he’d kill him in thirty years then meet her gaze. She seemed to be doing the same, going out of her way to avoid him. When they decided to go under the floorboards she had hidden as far away from him as possible. That was fine with him, the less time they had to spend together the better, soon they would be back in their normal timeline and never have to see each other again. It had been a few hours since their fight and Ben had calmed down, maybe he had been a bit harsh. Maybe she had been telling the truth. As they lay in complete silence, listening to stormtroopers overhead he thought over their argument. Each time he remembered what she said at the end, “You are the last man in the galaxy I could ever love.” the words felt like a stab to his heart. It angered him that his affection for her had not yet dissipated. 

Pushing away from the thoughts of Rey he focused on the force around him, it wasn’t long before he felt the familiar signature belong to his grandfather, he knew Kenboi must've felt it to, as he felt him shudder slightly next to him. When they were sure that the stormtroopers were gone, they clambered out of the floor, stretching their tense muscles. “Now what?” Luke asked. 

“We need to get off the ship, the Princess could be here,” said Ben as he got to his feet. 

“What Princess?” Han asked.

Ben ignored him, instead, he turned to Kenobi, “I know you felt him.” he said referring to his grandfather, “We need to get out of here as soon as possible once we have found her.” 

Kenobi nodded in agreement, “He’s right, the longer we stay here, the more our safety is compromised.” 

“But if we try to escape the tractor beam will pull us straight back in.” Rey pointed out.

“Then we deactivate it,” said Ben, refusing to look in his direction. Despite his best efforts, their gaze met and they quickly turned away, not before they shoot each other a weak glare. They were trying their best to send as much hatred as they could towards each other, just to voice their anger. “Leave that to me, you stay here and I’ll deactivate it,” said Kenobi moving towards the ramp.

“Wait, I’ll go with you,” said Rey approaching him.

Ben looked at her. At that moment she knew that Kenobi was aware of who she was. She was going to do something stupid, he knew it, just as he had done when stepping through the portal. “No, it’s too dangerous Rey,” said Kenobi. Rey gave him a pleading look. Ben knew how she felt, Kenobi was the only family she knew. She wasn’t sure what she knew about the Kenobi and Skywalker history, he wondered if she knew what Kenobi’s fate was on the Death Star.

“All the more reason for me to go with you.” she said, “I know my way around the Empire’s mechanics, I can help you,” Rey argued. 

Kenobi sighed and nodded, “Alright fine, but keep your lightsaber close at all times, there is a good chance we could run into some trouble.” 

Luke stepped forward this time, “I want to go with you.” 

“Be patient Luke, stay and watch over the droids.” 

“But-” 

“They must be returned safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan.” Luke fell silent, it was hopeless to argue with Kenobi. Ben looked up at Rey who was standing nervously with a blaster in hand. As if she sensed his gaze she turned to him and for the first time since their argument, there was no hatred or anger in her eyes. Should he let her go? Could he let her go? 

“Your destiny lies on a different path to mine,” said Kenobi. His words rang through Ben’s mind, this where Rey and Ben had to go their separate ways. He moved slightly closer to them, “Don’t die.” he said softly. 

Rey gave him a curt nod, “We’ll meet up with you later.” she stated. Ben nodded in agreement. The air between them was tense but not as angry as it had been moments before. Kenobi opened the falcon ramp and turned to Luke, “The force will be with you always.” he said before turning and moving down the falcon. Rey gave Ben one last look before following him, disappearing from sight. 

The group stood awkwardly for a few moments. “Where the hell did you dig up that old fossil?” Han asked.

Luke turned to him, shooting him a glare, “He is a great man.” 

“Yeah great at getting us into trouble,” Han remarked.

“Well, I didn’t hear you giving any ideas!” Luke exclaimed.

“Both of you shut up!” said Ben, “The way you two are going, they will hear us and we will all be doomed.” 

The pair fell silent, “Look I’ve got more than I bargained for on this trip already, don’t start ordering me around on my own ship.” Han said to Ben. 

“If you want to end up dead be my guest, but we need to get off the ship before they come back,” said Ben.

The group gave reluctant nods in agreement, “Well what do you suggest we do?” Luke asked.

Ben thought for a moment, contemplating a way for them to get out without detection. It was then that he heard the familiar sound of stormtroopers coming in their direction. He smirked as an idea slowly began to form in his mind. 

* * *

Rey and Kenobi moved as quickly and quietly as they could through the hallways of the Death Star. Several times they were forced to duck around a corner or into an alcove to avoid detection of the passing stormtroopers.

Many times Rey found herself rushing ahead, her grandfather following slowly behind her. “Rey slow down,” he whispered. Rey obliged, coming to a stop as her grandfather caught up with her. “You and your quick feet.” Kenobi said with a chuckle, “You are so much like your Mother, always in a rush.” Rey gave him a small smile, she liked being compared to her mother, it gave her a sense of belonging. “How did you know who I was?” she asked.

Kenobi gave her a smile, “I recognized your signature, I knew immediately you were related to me when you landed on the planet.” he explained, “And then I saw you next to Tara and I knew.” 

Rey looked down at her feet sadly, “I miss her, I barely know her and I miss her.” she explained. “My whole life I’ve wondered if my mother really loved me, I was abandoned on Jakku with no knowledge of my family.” 

Kenobi looked to her, “I don’t know what happens in my daughter’s future, but even now I can sense that whatever happens, you will find each other again.” he said.

Rey nodded, “What happened to me was beyond her control, I don’t hold anything against her.” Once she and Ben went their separate ways she could go to her mother and sister, leave everything behind. Ben wouldn’t care, he would go back to murdering his way across the galaxy and she could go back to a quiet life, she could be happy and have the family she had always dreamed of. “When I get back I’ll go to her, leave everything else behind,” she said.

“Even Ben?” Kenobi asked.

Rey paused a moment, hesitating, even after their heated argument she was unsure of their relationship, had they not made it clear that they despised each other? “We want nothing to do with each other,” she said firmly. 

“Rey I’m no expert, but you and Ben hold something very special, the bond you share in the force is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.” 

Rey came to stop, “That doesn’t change the fact that we are completely different and want very different things.” she explained, “I would have chosen him a long time ago if it weren’t for the fact that he is a power-hungry, manipulative, murdering bastard.” 

Kenobi raised an eyebrow, “That’s quite a statement to make, and I’m sure you don’t believe it.” 

Rey sighed and continued walking, despite how much she wanted to, she couldn’t hate Ben completely. Maybe she could settle for strongly disliking him instead. “I don’t want to talk about this now, we have more important things to do,” she said continuing to walk, leaving unanswered questions hanging in the air between them. 

* * *

Ben’s plan had gone almost perfectly, they had made it to the hanger control room and R2-D2 was currently hacking into the Empire’s systems. “I still think all of this is a bad idea,” Han commented, sitting with his legs propped up. 

“Well it worked didn’t it?” said Ben turning back to R2. 

Luke and Han had posed as Stormtroopers in order to sneak inside, Ben had simply used the force to avoid detection, he doubted he would fit in the uniform. Once inside, Han had been quick to shoot the officers in the room, the last thing they needed was officers alerting the station to their presence. 

R2 let out a chain of beeps. “What is it?” Luke asked curiously.

“She’s here.” Ben said simply, “I was right, the Princess is here.” 

Ben walked towards the door, prepared to walk straight to the detention block and rescue his mother himself. He leaned against the wall as Luke and Han argued whether or not they were going to go after her, it made him wonder how his mother had managed to put up with them for all those years. 

He gave out an angry huff, “Look quick bickering, I’m going to find her with or without your help, but I will not sit around waiting.” he said glaring at them both. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” said Han.

Ben was about to scream at his father to shut up but Luke cut across him, “She’s rich.” he said. That caught Han’s attention. Ben rolled his eyes, of course, for his father it would always be about money. After another few moments of discussion, they had formed a plan.

They placed Chewie in cuffs and Han and Luke placed their elements back on. Summoning another pair of cuffs, Ben put them on himself, “It’ll look suspicious if I’m just following along behind you.” he explained. 

Luke and Han uttered words of the agreement for opening up the blast doors again, Ben turned to the droids, “Don’t let anyone in, we’ll be back within the hour.” he said. Luke gave 3PO the communicator and the group left the room, moving in the direction of the detention block.

They moved along the Death Star in silence, Ben kept his head down, avoiding detection. People seemed to find nothing suspicious about the group as they reached the elevators, the Empire definitely had a problem with their security.

Ben could feel his heart pounding in nervous anticipation, he knew how this would play out, he remembered his parents mentioning a trash compactor when they would recall the story to him. When they entered the lift they all let out an exasperated breath.

“This is not going to work,” Han said once the door had closed. 

“Why didn’t you say so before?” Luke asked.

“I did say so before!” Han argued. Before Luke could reply, the door opened again and they resumed their disguises, stepping into the detention block. The officer gave them a suspicious look as they stepped inside. Ben kept his distance, hiding slightly behind Chewie.

“Where are you taking this thing?” the officer asked, narrowing his eyes at Chewbacca. 

“Cell transfer,” Luke said quickly.

The officer raised an eyebrow, “I was not made aware, I’ll have to clear it.” he said gesturing for two guards to step forward before turning to the control table. The guards stepped forward, raising their blasters at the Wookie. Chewie responded with a rawr before flying his fists towards them. The room erupted in shouts and blasts. Ben’s binders dropped to the floor and he summoned his lightsaber into his hand, igniting the crimson blade and slicing at the guards.

It was chaos, they shot at the cameras and took the guards down one by one. With all the commotion they were making they need to act as fast as possible if they wanted to get out alive. When the last of the guards were dead, Han moved to the control panel, “She’s in cell block 2187, you two go and find her, Chewie and I will wait here.” said Han.

Ben and Luke didn’t need to be told twice, they moved quickly along the corridor in search of the cell. Ben’s heart was pounding, he had faced his father and uncle, but he knew this would be the hardest of all… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have deleted myself from Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr to avoid spoilers. Next time I post will proabaly be after I've seen The Rise of Skywalker, so wish me luck.  
Oh and Dear Future me, it'll all be okay... hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/_hannahmcd_


End file.
